


Message

by Hattie_Sunny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Football, German Football, Happy Ending, M/M, this is not reality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Sunny/pseuds/Hattie_Sunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身处险境的马里奥·格策用之前约定好的暗号给密友许尔勒发了一个求救短信，没想到发错了人，但是这条发错的短信却救了他一命。而更令他没有想到的是，救他的这个人竟然是马尔科·罗伊斯……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 不可避免地会有一定程度的OOC，不喜请x
> 
> * 主CP罗伊策，其余出场CP：博惜莱、戈穆、许霍、基德
> 
> * 短信巧合，久别重逢，破镜重圆，HE
> 
> * 对本章中出现球员没有任何黑的意思，只是他本人的一些特点符合剧情需要。而且某些极端粉丝会做出的行为不见得和偶像本身有关，请注意鉴别。也请车迷及马竞球迷轻拍，谢谢！
> 
> * 会有少量且轻微的有关暴力及血腥的描写，不适者慎戳

从一阵颠簸中惊醒的时候，格策看到的一切都是黑暗。

不，也不仅仅是黑暗。

他睁大眼睛，隔着那个勒得他难受的布条察觉到了一丝光亮。亮光是细长的一条，横亘在视野里，被眼前的那片黑色布料把边界模糊了一些。除此之外还有汽油味，以及手腕和脚腕处传来的束缚感。格策费力地动了动身体，蜷曲的姿势让他浑身都酸痛难忍，耳边传来的轮胎摩擦声明白无误地表示出他身处的位置——一辆汽车的后备箱里。

不用进行过分缜密的分析了，格策心想，那不是他擅长的。博阿滕前辈每周都至少会提起一次，说他不是进行逻辑分析的那块料，因此格策获得的来自前辈的指点只有一句话——跟着感觉走。

好极了，跟着感觉走。

现在他的感觉十分清楚地告诉了他一件事，他被绑架了。

坏的方面？不知道自己身在城市中的哪个位置，也不知道将要被带去的地方是哪，而后备箱里太过促狭，几乎没有让他求助的空间。格策曾经在网上看过一篇帖子，里面提到被困在后备箱时的求救方法——踢掉车灯，把手伸出去挥舞。现在，格策很想把那篇帖子的主人绑在这里，让他示范一下到底怎样才能“踢掉车灯”——对于双手双脚都被捆住的人来说，这简直是个不可能完成的任务。

不过情况也不至于太糟。

好的方面？当然是他还在路上就及时醒转，尚有时间思考一下脱困的对策。

这本来是个很普通的工作日，经过一上午和稿子的奋斗，格策终于在午休之前把自己的那篇访谈稿交了上去。那是他好不容易才约到的采访对象，他很有信心这篇稿子会给他们的网站带来相当高的热度。毕竟“人人都爱厄齐尔”，这位迅速蹿红的一线小生还在访谈中透露了几个重磅八卦，其中就包括他和自己的男友——摄影师萨米·赫迪拉已经订婚的消息。这可是独家专访，第一手消息，格策相信不会有别的媒体比他还快。

稿子传给编辑之后，心情很好的格策被自己的顶头上司，也是带他入门的前辈热罗姆·博阿滕叫住。师父从来不会和徒弟客气，所以格策丝毫不意外地拿到了一整张购物清单，上面列着办公室几乎所有人的外卖要求。没办法，谁让他是新人呢？

然而很不幸的是，他揣着零钱刚走出大楼没多远，就被一伙人给打晕了。再醒过来时，他就发现自己身处一个黑暗的后背箱里，唯一的光源就是透过蒙眼布传过来的那一线光亮。

看来热罗姆他们要饿肚子了。这是格策第一个想到的，之后才是：我该怎么逃出去？

格策动了动手腕，发现绳子绑得很紧，但是手指却没有被限制自由。于是他尝试着将胳膊上移，努力想揭掉眼睛上的那块布。尽管狭窄的空间限制了他的行动，他还是设法做到了，蒙眼布被推上去了一点，现在他能稍微看清周围了。

这是一个老式汽车的后备箱，上面的盖子显然盖不严实，因此留下了一丝缝隙，光就是从那儿透进来的。借着这一线光亮，他又仔细看了看自己——除了姿势有些扭曲之外没有其余的外伤，看来这些绑匪们，无论他们是谁，至少暂时还不会要他的命。

格策又努力地戳了戳胸口的位置，惊喜地发现揣在夹克衫里怀的手机竟然还在。平时方便实用的夹克衫这时候却显得不那么可爱，内侧口袋的拉链显然对一个被绑住双手的人不大友好，格策和它斗争了半天才让它打开了一点点。取出手机的过程则显得更加艰难，食指和中指的生疏配合非常不尽人意，被绑住的手腕显然也不能提供更多的帮助，等到格策终于把手机从兜里夹出来，感觉就像过了一个世纪那么久。

更别提那个手机还因为自身的重量直接掉了下去，在后备箱里砸出了一声闷响。

那一刻格策赶紧屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵辨认着周围的声响，想要确认坐在车厢里的人是否发现了这里的异常。几分钟之后他放心下来，车子还在正常地前进，颠上颠下，咣里咣当，除此之外没有异常的响动。格策甚至猜测，是因为这辆车的车况太差，跑在路上本来就叮当乱响，这才使得刚才的声响被掩盖掉了。

不管怎么说，命运女神此刻帮了他一把。

把握机会！格策告诉自己，伸长胳膊捡起了手机。

 

“嘿，哥们！今天我不回去了，我来看望我的奶奶，在她这住下了。HavE a wonderful and Particular day! Mario.”

正常人不会这么说话，可他就是需要让人觉得不正常。

快速检查了一遍拼写，确认他想要的字母都是大写的之后，格策在输入框里面按出一串熟悉的电话号码，然后点击了发送键。

刚做完这些，车就突然减速了。在箱盖被打开之前，他只来得及删掉这条短信，并把手机丢进后备箱的一个角落里。

“他的眼罩怎么了？”假装昏迷的格策听到一个男人的声音这样说。

“大概是被颠散了！我早就告诉过你要绑紧一点，西蒙！你这个蠢货！”另一个男人说，声音听上去更尖细一些，“还愣着干什么？赶紧把袋子拿过来，把这个家伙的头罩上！然后搬到里面去！”看来这是个发号施令的。

很快，另一个人的脚步声出现了。格策的头被罩上了一个黑袋子，之后他被两个人抬着搬进了室内，又被绑在了一个椅子上。

绑匪似乎不大专业，格策心想。他亲耳听到他们在怎么绑他的问题上发生了分歧，最后只好把人质从上到下捆了个遍，然后在每一个需要打结的地方都打上了死结。

我又不是来做情趣表演的！格策忍不住偷偷在袋子里翻了个白眼。

然而还没等他从吐槽的情绪中抽离出来，他的肚子就遭受了猛烈的一击。

我的天！

他忍不住大声骂了一句，不受控制地咳嗽起来。被拳击中的瞬间他眼前发黑，格策觉得自己的五脏六腑都因为疼痛而绞在了一起。然后头套被拿走了，蒙眼布也被摘了下来，出现在他眼前的是三个年轻人。

站在最左边的那个块头最大，正在那把指节掰弄得咔咔直响，看来刚才那一拳就是拜他所赐；右边的那个脸上有片黑色的文身，正站在一边不停地嚼着嘴里的口香糖，发出一种让人牙根痒痒的声音；中间的那个，也是他们的头儿，是这三人中最瘦小的一个，他用手扶了扶自己的眼镜，声音冷漠地问道：“你就是马里奥·格策？”

格策看不出此时否认还有什么用，于是他点了点头。

领头的看上去似乎很满意他的反应，转过身去打开一台笔记本电脑戳到他眼前。“这篇文章是不是你写的？”

格策抬头仔细一看，屏幕上显示的是他们网站的首页，在上方最醒目的地方有一个大大的标题——《尴尬！动作巨星转型失败，大费周章为哪般？》，配图是动作片明星迭戈·科斯塔在其最新电影《是，老板》中的形象，文章下面的署名是“本站记者马里奥·格策”。

他只好又点了点头。

眼镜冷笑一声，把页面滑到其中一段，念了出来：“值得一提的是，在本片中，知名动作明星迭戈·科斯塔从硬汉角色转型，化身温柔总裁和自己的秘书谈了一场办公室恋爱。然而令人遗憾的是，脱离了动作片套路的科斯塔对于演技的把握不再炉火纯青，所有需要细腻表现的段落，其奉献的表演都异常僵硬而做作，甚至可以说不知所措——观众及评论界显然都不会对此买账，IMDB平均4.0的分数和烂番茄低至2.7%的新鲜度足以说明一切，看来对于二十世纪福斯来说这并不是一笔划算的交易……”

“我只是实话实说。”格策抬起眼睛看着他。

“实话实说？我看未必……”眼镜从鼻子喷出一声冷哼，绕着格策走来走去，“这只是其中一段，而且我们认为——你的整篇文章都是在刻意抹黑迭戈·科斯塔！他的表现根本就没有你说的那么差！”

“没错！”大块头突然大喊一声，把他们都吓了一跳。

“闭嘴，西蒙！”眼镜毫不客气地回过头去命令道，成功让他的同伴闭了嘴。他转过来继续说道：“科斯塔的演技浑然天成，他根本就是为演戏而生的！你居然说他的表演僵硬做作？需不需要我把你的眼睛挖出来再仔细看看？”他的话音刚落，右边的文身青年从腰上拔出了一把短刀，冲格策展示了几下。

格策眨了眨眼睛，当即明白过来。这几个人应该是科斯塔的影迷，看到他写的那篇文章之后，决心用这种方式为他们的偶像正名。怪不得他们的绑架手法这么不专业，敲晕他的时候连手机都没有收走，还开着一辆快报废的老式汽车。现在他相信这是一起临时起意、匆忙设计的绑架行为，而这几个人显然缺乏这方面的经验，因此，他们不见得真的会要他的命。

“所以你们大费周章地把我带到这儿来，应该是有所要求？”格策决定还是不要激怒他们，“我们可以谈谈。”

眼镜盯着他看了一会儿，似乎在心里盘算着格策的这句话是否可信。随后他点点头，让大块头西蒙给他搬来把椅子，坐在了格策对面。

“我希望这是你发自真心说的，否则，我们这位爱德华朋友——”他指了指那个文身青年，“随时可能对你的喉咙来上那么一下。哗——特别壮观，我敢肯定。”他比划了个喷溅的手势，露出个得意的微笑。

“爱德华”这个名字和文身青年的画风结合在一起，让格策忍不住笑了出来。然而很快，他就付出了被一把尖刀抵着脸颊的代价。

“嘿，老实点儿，伙计。”眼镜俯身向前，加重了语气，“不然我们就没什么好谈的了。”

“好的，没问题。”格策收敛了笑容，“那么，这位——”

“文森特。”

“文森特先生。我猜这不是你的真名吧？”

眼镜文森特没有回答这句话，格策脸颊上的刀抵得用力了一些。

“把这篇文章删除，还有一切对科斯塔不敬的言论。”文森特说，“你要在公开场合道歉，并承认迭戈·科斯塔是一位优秀的演员。”

“他的确是一位优秀的演员，只是有些不适合——”

“爱德华！”

刀尖在格策的脸上浅浅地割开，几滴细小的血珠随即在刀刃经过的地方冒了出来。好在接下来，刀尖没有进一步割下去，只是警告般的抹了过去，在他的脸上留下一条长长的红色血迹。格策立刻闭上嘴巴。

“很好，我们继续谈。”文森特满意地点了点头，接着说，“做完这些之后，我要你准备五十万，作为对科斯塔的精神损失费和名誉损失赔偿。”

“那很可能需要走法律程序。”格策冷静地说。

眼镜笑了一声。“不需要那么麻烦，”短刀被架在了格策的脖子上，“五十万，或者和这个世界说再见。二选一，我想并不困难，是不是？”

格策叹了口气说：“我需要点时间考虑。”

“这不是什么艰难的选择。”

“我没法立刻就给你变出五十万来。”

文森特眯起眼睛，又一次仔细地端详起自己的人质，格策则努力睁大眼睛使自己显得无奈且无辜。几分钟之后他似乎通过了考验。

“一个晚上。”文森特伸出一根手指，“你有一个晚上的时间筹钱，明天早晨我需要见到这些钱。否则——”

“我没有手机，没办法打电话。”格策说。

眼镜笑了起来。“等你想好找谁要钱，西蒙会帮你联系他的。”他指了指旁边，大块头掏出自己的手机晃了一下。

还没等格策说出下一句话，他就又被头套蒙住了。

又一次陷入黑暗时，他不禁想起扔在后备箱的那部手机。希望安德烈能够记得他们之间的小暗号，并且发现短信中的蹊跷，格策在心里默默地祈祷。然而，另一个担心很快浮出水面，紧张感和怀疑同时攫住了他的心脏，让他几乎没法呼吸——

手机的定位模式打开了吗？

他不能确定。那时他太紧张了，发完那条短信之后，也没有再去检查一遍屏幕上的定位符号……如果不能通过手机定位找到这里，那么他的存活几率将大大降低。

上帝保佑！安德烈，拜托了！


	2. Chapter 2

“罗伊斯前辈，前台那里有一位你的客户！”罗德顶着新做的发型伸进个头来，朝办公室里喊道。

罗伊斯从自己的隔间里抬起胳膊朝他挥了下手，示意他等一下，又重新低下头研究自己的手机。屏幕上有一条陌生号码发来的短信，而他对此一头雾水。

“嘿，哥们！今天我不回去了，我来看望我的奶奶，在她这住下了。HavE a wonderfuL and Particular day! Mario.”

罗伊斯把目光落在结尾那个署名上，皱起眉头。他的确认识一个叫马里奥的，那个人高大健壮，拥有一副健美的身材和一张可以媲美名模的脸。托这个人的福，他们每次去参加活动都会被不知哪里来的迷妹团团围住，场面通常十分混乱，女孩儿们尖叫着索要签名，更有甚者还会当场晕倒。每到这时，罗伊斯都不得不打起十二分精神，临时客串起“明星助理”的角色，摆出一副生人勿近的严肃面孔，对那些不明真相的人群大声呵斥，以将他们从这种尴尬境地中拯救出来。

马里奥·戈麦斯，罗伊斯对自己的这位同事简直又爱又恨。只要有他在场，自己甚至都不会被当成一名帅哥考虑。不过，戈麦斯私下里是个挺可爱的人，为人也很仗义，有几次真是多亏了他，罗伊斯才能免受经理的怒火。因此实际上，他们关系还不错，经常一起出去喝个酒吃个饭。除了正常的同事之外，罗伊斯很乐意给他们俩的关系冠上“朋友”二字。而如果罗伊斯不是对这位帅气逼人的马里奥这么了解的话，他很有可能对这条明显误发的短信一笑置之。

但是现在，马尔科·罗伊斯端坐在自己隔间的转椅上，身体的每一个细胞都在告诉他事有蹊跷——如果这个世界上真的有一个叫马里奥的发了这条短信，那么这个人绝对不会是戈麦斯，除非他是故意这么发，以传递什么隐藏信息。

就在上个月，戈麦斯刚刚向经理请了假，消失了足足三天才重新出现，并且伴随着持续两周的低气压。罗伊斯当然知道原因，事情发生之前他正和戈麦斯在酒吧喝酒，这位帅气的同事出去接了一个电话，回来的时候却满脸泪痕。随后他告诉罗伊斯，他的奶奶去世了，他必须立刻赶回德林根送她最后一程。

所以，谁能告诉他这是什么情况？为什么戈麦斯会在短信里宣称自己和已经过世的奶奶在一起？还有那一串古怪的英文又是什么意思？正常人会这样说英语吗？

这里面一定有问题。

罗伊斯又念了一遍短信的最后一句话，发现那句别扭的英文中那些大写的字母可以拼成一个单词——HELP。

这是一条求救短信！

罗伊斯一下从椅子上跳了起来。

怎么办？这是脑海中冒出的第一个问题，而随之到来的还有好几十个，这些问题像烟花一样在他脑中炸开，他没法回答其中任何一个。罗伊斯强迫自己冷静下来，深吸一口气，拿起座机听筒拨了一遍戈麦斯的电话号码。

“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨……”意料之中，罗伊斯放下电话，心又沉下去一点。他拿不准这件事要不要告诉经理，毕竟自己没有这方面的经验，万一他的想法是错的呢？万一戈麦斯根本就没事，或者只是随便哪个叫马里奥的发错了人呢？

可是那个大大的“HELP”却在刺激着他的眼睛。如果他就这样无视了它，如果戈麦斯真的陷入危险，他作为很有可能是唯一一个接收到这个求救信号的人，必须做些什么——这种可能性已经越来越大，因为戈麦斯甚至没有使用平时的号码，而他的常用号码又可疑地无法接通。

他决定还是不要把事情搞大，这件事知道的人越少越好。要是戈麦斯真的遭遇了绑架——或是其他的什么危险——知道的人越多只会适得其反。

“前辈你要出门？”罗德刚刚在楼下和客户解释完回到办公室，就在门口遇到了匆匆忙忙往外走的罗伊斯。

“有急事出去一趟。”罗伊斯边套外衣边说，“客户那边帮我应付一下，如果经理问起来就说我不舒服先回去了。”

“可是，经理说下午——”

然而罗伊斯没等他说完就迅速消失在楼梯间里，连只剩两层就到的电梯都没有等。

“到底什么事这么急？”罗德疑惑地望着门口，小声嘟囔着摇了摇头。

 

“所以你觉得这是一个求救信号？”

“我觉得非常有可能！”罗伊斯说得十分笃定。莱万谨慎地看他了一眼，又低下头去研究那条短信。“马里奥从来不用这种口气说话。”罗伊斯接着补充，“而且他的奶奶上个月刚刚去世，那栋房子里没其他人了，他不可能还专程跑回去看她并且在那里留宿。”

“如果‘看望’指的是扫墓呢？”

罗伊斯摇了摇头。“那也说不通，昨天他还好好的，没有任何异常，也根本没提他奶奶的事，没道理今天就突发奇想地旷工去扫墓。”他指着那条短信，“而且你看，这里写的是‘住下’，住户刚去世一个月的空房子，他一个人去住？这癖好也太可怕了吧？”

“也不是没法解释。”莱万冷静地说，“毕竟每个人都有不为人所知的秘密，我每天都能见到很多。”

“我们挺熟的。”罗伊斯说，语气有些不快，“而且你没看到那个‘HELP’吗？我还以为这已经挺明显了！”

“我看到了，”莱万叹了口气，摇摇头，“可仅凭这一点无法立案，他失联了多久？两三个小时？这不够报失踪的。”

“拜托了，罗伯特。宁可信其有啊！”罗伊斯越来越着急，“万一是真的呢？那这就是他唯一的希望了……就算这不是马里奥·戈麦斯，也代表着有人陷入了危险！我们在浪费时间！”

但莱万只是用他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛向他抛过来一个表示遗憾的眼神。“对不起，马尔科，这不符合规定。而且现在我们人手不够，大部分警员都被调去协助调查之前那桩碎尸案了。”

“我还以为我们是朋友。”罗伊斯生气地说。

“我们当然是，哥们。但是在这件事上，我无能为力——或者说，暂时无能为力。”

罗伊斯怒气冲冲地瞪视着自己的好友，然而对方丝毫没有被他的目光吓到，只是朝他耸了耸肩再次表示爱莫能助。他只好承认自己败下阵来，长叹了一口气问：“好吧，那么还有其他办法吗？”

“等着，等戈麦斯出现，或者等时间超过二十四小时。”

“那样的话他很可能已经送命了！”罗伊斯忍不住大喊出声，一拳砸在桌子上。一瞬间，屋子里所有人的注意力都被吸引了，就连隔着两张桌子的那个正在做笔录的小偷都长大嘴巴看过来。莱万也停下了手上的动作，站在那儿注视着他，半天没有说话。罗伊斯在他脸上发现了一丝不悦，然而那神情只是一闪而过，而此刻的罗伊斯不在乎。

就在这时，一个电话打破了寂静。

屋子尽头有个小伙子快速地接起电话，刚说了没几句，他突然举着话筒朝这边喊：“莱万前辈！有人找你，说是交警大队的！”莱万很明显地愣了一下，迅速朝罗伊斯做了个手势让他等在这里，然后朝那边走去。罗伊斯只好抱着胳膊站在原地，一边看向莱万那边观察动静，一边尽力控制着自己的怒气。

“知道是哪位警官吗，约书亚？”接过电话之前莱万小声问那个小伙子。

“他说姓霍尔特比。”

莱万点了点头，看上去似乎松了口气。他从容地拿起话筒接了起来：“喂，刘易斯？对，是我，罗伯特……什么！有消息了？”

这个电话接得有点长，罗伊斯有些不耐烦地想到，不可避免地猜测莱万是不是在故意躲着自己。然而好友脸上严肃的表情又让他觉得自己实在是小人之心，说不定他真有更要紧的案子呢？可罗伊斯不想轻易放弃，毕竟这条信息事关一条人命！

莱万回来的时候显得紧张了许多，他不停地向身后交待着什么，刚才接电话的那个小伙子跟在他后面，认真地拿笔做着记录。罗伊斯瞟了一眼，看到小伙子胸口的牌子上写着约书亚·基米西。

“约书亚，一会刘易斯那边会把监控视频传过来，赶紧查收一下。”莱万对身后的基米西说，“看一下车牌和型号是否符合，有消息马上告诉我。”基米西点了点头，迅速离开了。

罗伊斯看着莱万，挑起一边眉毛。

“车辆失窃。”看到罗伊斯的面部表情，莱万耸耸肩解释说，“三天前报的案，没想到窃贼这么嚣张，今天就把车开出来了。交警队那边还接到有人报案说后备箱里可能有活物。”

“活物？”

“有可能是走私的动物之类的……现在有很多人愿意花大价钱购买珍稀动物当宠物饲养，也不管它们是不是真的适合和人类一起生活。”

“人也是活物。”罗伊斯提醒。

莱万仔细地看了他半天，最后认命地叹了口气说：“你果然是不会轻易放弃的那种人，是不是？”他坐下身来，用罗伊斯的手机把短信界面截了个图发给自己。“我会帮你查的，好吗？不过要等我先解决完手上这件案子之后。”

罗伊斯知道他不能要求更多了，于是赶紧点了点头。

“有消息我会告诉你的。”莱万又补充了一句，罗伊斯意识到这是好友在告诉自己该走了。

“莱万前辈，快来看这个！”基米西又一次在房间那头开口，声音十分急迫。莱万果断起身跑了过去。“这里，前辈你看！”基米西指着电脑屏幕上的某一点，“后备箱里有个人！”

话音刚落，罗伊斯直接冲到了基米西的桌子前。

屏幕上播放着从交警大队传来的监控录像，画面中央是一辆看起来快要报废的老式汽车，通过十字路口时车辆颠了一下，年久失修的后备箱盖被弹了起来，露出一个明显的开口。在莱万的示意下，基米西把画面倍数放大，又播放了一遍。不需要具备多敏锐的视力，即使身为一个没受过训练的外行人，罗伊斯也能够立刻确定这一点——后备箱里绑着一个人！

虽然看不清脸，但是能初步断定那是个男人。

莱万脸色严肃地盯着电脑屏幕，将那个可疑片段重复播放了好几遍。“约书亚，联系交警大队，调取十二点到一点之间东区所有路段的监控，找到这辆车的行进路线，以及最终停靠地点。”

“好的，前辈。”

“还有，联系技术部门。”他直起身来，从基米西的桌子上抽出一张纸，在上面写下一串电话号码。“让他们查一下这个电话24小时之内的所有通讯记录，必要的话查一下定位信息。”

“没问题。”

“留意接下来所有失踪人员报案，无论失踪时限是否符合立案需要。”莱万补充说，转过身示意罗伊斯，“跟我来，我们得仔细查一下马里奥·戈麦斯，但愿时间还来得及。”


	3. Chapter 3

时间正一分一秒地过去。

格策觉得口干舌燥，疼痛仍然在他体内乱窜，因为遭受重拳而引发的痛感并未随着时间的流逝而减少。与之相反，长时间未进食让他的胃也一抽一抽地绞痛起来，不同的疼痛混合在一切，一时间他竟分辨不出哪一种更胜一筹。

他无法得知现在到底几点了，因为他仍然被蒙在头套里，对周围形势的判断仅仅依靠耳朵。被剥夺视力的效果是显著的，与一开始相比，格策变得更加不安，他甚至无法让自己完全冷静下来，好想出一套看上去可行的逃跑方案。

中间他只获得过一次短暂的光明，那还是因为他示意他们自己急需解决一下生理问题。文森特颇为吝啬地挥挥手，让西蒙带他去外面方便一下，于是格策得以趁那个大块头不注意的时候迅速将周围的环境扫了一遍。这是个废弃的厂房，周围基本上荒无人烟，绑他来的那辆老式汽车仍然停在门口，看上去的确是快要报废的样子。格策暗自松了口气，既然这帮人没有把车开走的打算，那么也就说明自己留在后备箱的手机还是能派上用场的——而这几乎是他唯一的希望了。

那之后他又陷入了无休止的黑暗，而如果他再不做出决定，那几个绑匪的耐心将很快耗光。他已经听见那位“爱德华朋友”不停地在旁边磨他的短刀，磨刀声尖利刺耳，那声音像一只钻头一样，从耳朵一直扎进他的头脑深处。

格策不知道博阿滕他们有没有发现自己的失踪，但他可以确定，只要许尔勒收到那条短信就一定会发觉事态不妙。那是他们两人之间的小暗号。一旦有人身处险境，就会告知对方自己正和一个已经去世的人在一起——格策是奶奶，而许尔勒则是他的教父。

文森特似乎是这几人中最有耐心的一个，他甚至在中间还离开了一趟，不知是去查看周围是否安全，还是单纯地想出去透透气。格策把所有的精力都分配在耳朵上，密切地注意着门外的动静，好在从文森特出门到回来，他没有听见汽车引擎发动的声音。文森特刚回来不久，屋子里就响起了电子表的报时提示音，西蒙骂骂咧咧地把它关掉，而格策的脖子再一次被贴在了刀刃上。

看来文森特的耐心也快耗尽了。

“考虑清楚了吗？”文森特走到格策面前问道。发现人质仍然被罩在黑布里，自己根本没法看到他的面部表情之后，文森特不耐烦地命令西蒙把头套摘掉。突如其来的光明刺得格策双眼生疼，眼泪不受控制地流了下来，他拼命地眨着眼睛，好让自己的视野清楚一些。

“我可不像你认为的那样有耐心。”文森特面色不善地说，弯下腰来瞪着格策的眼睛，“别以为你一直拖着我们就没办法。虽然你活着我们有可能拿到钱，不过如果逼急了——我们也不介意用你的性命给科斯塔报仇。或者，让我们更直接一点，采用一种大家都能接受的方式怎么样？用你的一条胳膊当做定金？”他挥了下手，爱德华把刀对准了格策的胳膊。“你最好现在就给我一个名字，在我数到三之前！”

“一！”

格策有些绝望。他已经尽量在拖延时间了，可他没法一直这样拖下去。现在他只能希望许尔勒已经发现了蹊跷，正在设法赶来的路上。等一下，或许他可以给许尔勒打个电话？这样也许会更方便他们追踪信号找过来？

“二！”

“等一下！我想到了！”格策当即大声喊出来，“我知道能找谁借到这笔钱！”

文森特满意地点点头。“西蒙！”他扭头喊了一声，大块头立刻走上前来，把手机递给他。“一会儿电话接通之后，别乱说话，或者试图暗示什么。”文森特边解锁手机边说，“乖一点，我会在拿到钱之后放你走。否则——”

“我明白。”格策赶紧表态，“我会配合的。”

“很好，号码。”

格策报出了一串手机号，暗自祈祷许尔勒一定要接电话。命运女神再次站在了他这一边，电话拨出，在漫长的几秒钟后，通了。

“喂，你好？喂？”许尔勒的声音从免提那边传过来。

“呃……安德烈，是我。”格策看了看文森特的眼色，开口说，“我是马里奥。”然而安德烈的反应却有些出乎他的意料。“哦，嘿！马里奥！你怎么用了别的号码？你的手机坏了吗？”

“我的手机……呃……没电了，我借了别人的。”格策说，看到文森特在一边点了点头。“是这样，安德烈……我……我在我奶奶家……我是说，”见文森特露出威胁的目光，格策赶紧改口，“我是说我有件事想拜托你！你……嗯……能不能借我五十万？”

“五十万？这可不是一笔小数目，老兄！”许尔勒有些惊讶地说。

“我知道，但是我现在急需这笔钱！我……我之前管别人借的钱炒股，但是赔了……”

许尔勒吹了声口哨。“没想到你现在这么大手笔，兄弟！股市有风险，入市需谨慎啊！”他的语气轻快，丝毫不像是伪装出来的样子，这只能说明他不知道自己的好友正处于危险之中。格策的心急速向下坠去。

“嘿，安德烈？兄弟？我这儿有点急，能拜托你把钱送过来吗？”格策有些绝望地问。

“没问题，既然是你开口求我，当然要尽力帮忙！”许尔勒说，“不过钱数有点大，能不能缓两天？”

格策看向文森特，得到了摇头的答复，爱德华又将短刀威胁性地贴在他的脸上。格策别无选择，只好说：“我今天就要。”

许尔勒在电话那头停顿了半晌。“好吧，马里奥，我试试。”重新开口时，他的声音听起来低落了一些。这不能怪他，格策心想，毕竟五十万无论摊到谁头上都是一笔巨款，他们从来都不是那种家世优渥、挥金如土的人。“如果我凑够了钱，该怎么给你？”许尔勒问。

文森特指了指西蒙，格策了然，对许尔勒说：“你就打这个电话，然后我会找人过去拿。”

“我知道了。”许尔勒回答说。

“那么……回见，安德烈。”格策说，他觉得马上就要控制不住自己了，下一秒他很有可能会当场崩溃——许尔勒没看到短信，没有人知道他遭遇了绑架，他之前所做的一切努力统统白费。他不知道还有什么情况会比现在更糟了。

“等一下！”就在格策他们准备挂掉电话时，许尔勒突然说，“你最近回家看你奶奶了吗？她的情况怎么样？很抱歉我刚得知消息……”

三个绑匪立刻都把目光集中在了格策身上。在三双眼睛的监视下，格策小心翼翼地斟酌着词句：“她没事，放心吧！我现在就在她这儿呢。老人家的手术很成功，恢复得也很不错，现在除了没法吃她热爱的法棍以外，没有什么能打扰到她的好心情！”

“太好了！上帝保佑！”许尔勒轻轻地笑出声来，“快代我向她问好！告诉她有空我会亲自上门拜访的！”

“没问题。”

“回见，马里奥！”

“再见！”

结束通话之后，格策努力地控制着不让自己表现出如释重负。许尔勒发现了！格策有些心安地想到，不然他不会突然提起奶奶，他早就知道格策的奶奶已经不在了。

看来之前冒险提起“在奶奶家”还是值得的，尽管后来立刻改了口，许尔勒还是接收到了这个信号。

格策不禁为自己的好友感到骄傲。这样看来，无论是因为网络原因还是别的什么，即使许尔勒没能及时收到那条短信，他还是设法把求救信号传递了出去。现在他不再觉得那么绝望了，反而坚信着自己一定能从这里逃出去。

现在，他需要的是等待。

 

许尔勒放下电话，方才脸上伪装出的轻松神情瞬间被严肃取代。

他没听错，格策的确说了“在奶奶家”，尽管一带而过，他还是听见了。为了确认，他又设法在通话的最后提起这个话题，而好友的回答让他更加确定了这一点——马里奥·格策有危险！

他不会忘记他们之间的那个小暗号的，否则就枉费了他们十几年的交情。他和格策从中学开始就是朋友了，他见证了格策截至目前人生中的大部分事件，包括格策后来绝口不提的“那件事”。许尔勒见过格策最糟糕的样子，在他最低谷的时候陪着他一路走过来，他们之间的友谊早已经烙印在了彼此的血液里，没人能把它抹杀。因此，如果格策真的需要找人求救，许尔勒敢肯定，小圆脸第一个想到的一定是他。

既然确定了这一点，接下来需要考虑的就是如何找到格策，并且把人救出来。可问题是，格策很有可能遭遇了绑架，不然也不会提那五十万的要求。如果真是这样，报警很有可能会导致绑匪撕票，而没有警方的协助，仅靠他一个人的力量是不够的。

许尔勒思索了片刻，目光落在桌上的一张罚单上。

那张罚单是他特意留作纪念的，尽管因为沾过水而皱皱巴巴的，上面的字迹也被模糊了许多，但是那些信息他看过了太多遍，倒着都能背出来。感谢上帝，如果不是因为这张罚单，他大概这辈子也不会遇到那个人。那样的话，他一定会抱憾终身的。

许尔勒想着，忍不住弯起了嘴角。然而很快他就意识到这种情绪的不合时宜。他摇摇头把这些与当下无关的纷乱思绪推开，拿起手边的电话，拨通了罚单上的号码。“您好，请问是交警大队吗？麻烦帮我接一下霍尔特比警官。”

“喂，你好？”

“刘易斯，我是安德烈·许尔勒。”

“安德烈，发生什么事了？我马上要去执勤。”

“刘易斯，我想让你帮我找一个人。”许尔勒用头把电话夹在耳边，迅速地套上外套，“情况十分紧急，一会我会详细跟你说的。你先记下这个电话。”他报出一串数字，跑出大门钻进车里。

“我五分钟之后到你楼下。”他看了眼手表，发动车子，“马里奥出事了。所以，拜托了，刘易斯！”


	4. Chapter 4

“戈麦斯的手机定位一直显示在柏林。”莱万坐在罗伊斯身边，指着笔记本电脑屏幕上一个闪烁的光点给他看，“定位信息是丽贝卡有限公司。”

“那儿的经理是他的客户，做美容器械的。”罗伊斯皱着眉头说，“可他的手机为什么接不通？”

“大概那地方4G网络覆盖得不全。”莱万说，又调出另外一个监视窗口，上面显示的是交警大队那边传过来的视频影像。画面上，那辆老式汽车从柏林大道一直向西，在库伯尼克街右转，沿着阿德米拉路出了城，之后的监控中就找不到它的踪迹了。

“这么说马里奥没事。”罗伊斯点点头，放心下来。

“而且我查过了，你的同事没有什么违法记录，不用担心他和那些犯罪分子扯上关系。简而言之，他现在很安全，也许正在和客户谈一个大单。”莱万补充说。

罗伊斯投过去一个感激的眼神，可惜他的好友并没有看到。莱万正全神贯注地盯着面前的电脑屏幕，手指在键盘上一刻不停地飞舞。“这伙人也不笨。”莱万头也不抬地评价，“选择的路段都是监控布放得少的，没法彻底掌握他们的行踪。”

“看来他们至少不是新手。”

“但是也不够缜密，或者说，不够熟练。”莱万抬起头，朝前排的副驾驶说道，“约书亚，再联系一下技术部门，查一下最近半年的刑满释放人员，劳教所也不能放过。犯人有三个人，都是男性，年龄都在二十岁左右。”

“这你都能猜出来？”罗伊斯一脸惊讶地看着好友。

“车辆报失的时候有登记目击证人的描述，不过也只有这么多了。”

“莱万前辈，技术那边回电了，说那个手机之前一直在发出稳定的定位信息。”基米西从副驾驶回过头说，“就在靠近勃兰登堡的地方，两分钟之前信号刚刚消失！”

“我们到那里还要多久？”莱万皱着眉问，脸上的神情分外严峻。

“大概二十分钟左右。”驾驶位上的小警员回答，罗伊斯在上车之前才刚刚得知他姓波尔。

“不行，这样来不及！”莱万立刻说，“约书亚，立即联系交警大队，给我们打开绿色通道放行。务必在十分钟之内赶到！”

“没问题，前辈！”基米西说着拿起了手机。

 

格策本来可以靠着打给许尔勒的那通电话再拖得久一点的，但是一个突然的来电打破了他的所有期望。

就在两分钟前，利用一通电话骗取了绑匪信任的格策本来已经可以摘掉头套，在爱德华的监视下在屋子里活动了。然而一阵熟悉的铃声突然从外面传了进来。格策认得这铃声，是拜仁慕尼黑的那首《Stern Des Südens》。无论他换哪个手机，都会第一时间把铃声设成这首歌，毕竟他从小就喜欢这支球队。而他更不会听错，这铃声是从外面的车里传过来的——显然那三人也不会判断错声音的来源，文森特迅速起身去外面查看了一番，然后带着格策的手机回来了。

更糟糕的是，那个手机还在不屈不挠地循环播放着那首歌。

无论这个电话是谁打来的，格策确信，只要自己能成功逃脱，一定会找到那个人，并把他暴打一顿！然而现在他着实没有那个闲工夫，赶紧想一套说辞应付面前这张咄咄逼人的脸才是要紧事。

“托马斯……穆勒？”文森他一脸奸笑地把格策的手机举到他眼前，向他展示着上面显示的名字。

该死的！他竟然忘了今天晚上和托马斯有约！

两天前，编辑部的同事兼好友托马斯·穆勒坚持请他出去吃了顿猪肘，还要伪装成只是普通地在一起聚聚。餐桌上，在他的百般暗示之下，穆勒才旁敲侧击地向他问起一个人——马里奥·戈麦斯。格策当然认识戈麦斯，这位他一周前刚认识的销售经理有着一副过分完美，不做名模分外可惜的身材，更别提那张脸了，饶是格策这种不轻易动心的人都不会拒绝和他来上那么一发——如果他真的发出邀请的话。要不是这位戈麦斯经理掌握着他的各项投资大计，格策一定会推荐他去做一名模特的。而穆勒，很有可能就是冲着这一点，坚持要求格策带他去认识一下这位帅哥，并且说不定正准备把自己所有的存款都交出去。

格策记得当时自己实在经不住穆勒的软磨硬泡，答应穆勒两天后带他去找戈麦斯聊聊，他们甚至连地点都定好了，就在柏林最出名的那家啤酒屋。

而眼下，穆勒大概是到达了指定地点，却没等到格策，按照常理给他打了个电话，却不知正是这通电话正在把格策逼向悬崖的边缘。

“这……不是我的手机吗？”格策故作惊讶地说，“你是在哪找到的？我还以为出门买饭的时候没带在身上……”

“朋友，说实话对我们都有好处。”文森特的神情看上去有些吓人，“能不能解释一下——这个定位信号是怎么回事？”

安德烈！你到底在哪？

格策的脑海里只剩下了这个念头。

 

“罗伯特他们也在往那边赶，我刚刚已经和队里说过了，给他们打开绿色通道。”霍尔特比放下电话，对旁边的许尔勒说。

许尔勒点点头，却丝毫没有放松脸上的表情。“你刚才说定位消失了是吗？”

“没错，就在三分钟以前。”

“他们发现了。”许尔勒咬着牙说，“马里奥现在的处境不妙。”

“安德烈，我们得相信罗伯特他们。”霍尔特比把一只手放在许尔勒的手上。“他们正在用最快的速度赶过去，交警会给他们一路绿灯，他们会及时赶到的。”他安抚着那个攥紧的拳头，“马里奥会没事的，他那么聪明，会随机应变的。”

“绑匪的身份确认了吗？”

“暂时还没有，但是有车辆报失时的目击记录，三个年轻男子，大概二十岁左右……其中的一个，也许身上有管制刀具。”

许尔勒大吼一声，一拳砸在了车窗上，从牙根里挤出一句话：“如果马里奥真的遭遇了什么不测，我一定要他们三个不得好死！”

“冷静点，安德烈！”霍尔特比皱着眉，双手放在他的肩膀上控制着他，“控制一下你的情绪！马里奥不会有事，罗伯特会找到他的，你听到我说的话了！”

许尔勒对他怒目而视。尽管矮上整整一头，但是霍尔特比丝毫没有退让。这样僵持了足足有两分钟，许尔勒才终于承认自己败下阵来。他的肩膀垮下来，低下头把脸埋在双手中间，声音闷闷地从下面传出来。“你不知道马里奥遭遇过什么……”

“我知道的比你认为我应该知道的要多。”霍尔特比板着脸说，然后把声音放柔和，“上一次他能够逢凶化吉，那么这一次他也一定可以。安德烈，有信心一点。”

许尔勒半晌没有答话，就在霍尔特比以为他又要情绪失控时，白眉毛男人突然抬起头来。“刘易斯，别鸣笛！”

“什么？”

“告诉罗伯特，别鸣警笛！”许尔勒急匆匆地说，“如果是几个二十岁出头的年轻人，鸣笛只会让他们陷入慌乱，而他们在慌乱之下的第一选择就会是——”

“杀人灭口。”霍尔特比迅速地点点头，掏出手机快速地按下一串电话号码。

“不要鸣笛，罗伯特！”

 

“我知道了，刘易斯。”莱万放下电话，示意波尔靠边停车。

现在他们已经接近了目的地，一间废弃的厂房。厂房外面停靠着那辆老式汽车，大门却紧闭着，从外面听不见里面的丝毫动静。

“现在可以确认的是，里面有三名歹徒一名人质。”莱万阖上电脑，冷静地吩咐道，“一会儿我带人从正门进，约书亚，你带几个人往后门摸。”

他边说边检查了一下手中的那把HK P8，基米西在前面点点头，也整理好了自己的。

“菲利克斯，我把罗伊斯先生交给你。”莱万向开车的小警员说，“务必保证他的人身安全。”波尔点了点头，把子弹上膛。

“马尔科，你在车上等着。一会菲利克斯会给你一件防弹背心。无论出现什么情况，不要离开这台警车，答应我你能做到。”

罗伊斯迅速地点点头，表示自己绝对不会妨碍他们。

“很好，那我们出发。”莱万说着打开车门，朝后面做了个手势，一队全副武装的警员立刻跟了上来。罗伊斯穿上波尔递过来的防弹背心，目送着莱万和基米西带着两队人分两路朝那个厂房摸了过去，然后他按照吩咐把身体重心放低，在后座上尽量把自己隐蔽起来。

 

大门被轰地一声打开时，爱德华手中的那把刀离格策的喉咙只有不到一厘米。趁那三个人愣神的瞬间，格策果断向旁边一倒，避开了那把尖刀，但同时也让自己的左肋结结实实地撞在了水泥地上。

疼痛让他倒吸了一口冷气，然而他很快地告诉自己这没什么，一切马上就要结束了。

十几道光束同时照射进来，亮光晃得人什么都看不清。格策躺在地上，只能在散开的光幕中看到几十双训练有素的脚，正一步一步地朝这边走来，把那三个已经穷途末路的人圈在一起。

“警察，举起手来！”有人在光束后面喊。

爱德华手中的刀当啷一声掉在地上，他和另外两个人同时举起了双手。西蒙似乎还想负隅顽抗一下，被毫不留情地一枪射中了小腿，他倒了下去，躺在地上只剩痛苦地哭号。

格策突然有些想笑，然而撞疼的肋骨让他感觉像岔了气似的，不敢轻易地大口呼吸。他只能以一个狼狈的姿势和绑在一起的椅子一块儿倒在地上，咧着嘴做出一个无声傻笑的表情。

“先生，您的姓名？”一个人走过来，把格策从那个倒霉的椅子上解下来，然后问道。

“马里奥·格策，今年24岁，焦点网娱乐版记者，上司是热罗姆·博阿滕，今天中午12点左右出门买午餐被这伙人绑架。还有什么要问的吗，警官？”格策一口气说道。

“没有了，先生。请跟我来。”

“那么我有个要求，警官。”格策抬起头，向那个蓝眼睛警官露出一个虚弱的微笑，“我想我需要一个担架，还有一辆救护车。”

莱万顺着格策的手往下一看，发现他的腹部有一道利器划开的伤口，血液正从那里不停地涌出来，已经染湿了一大片衣服。

“约书亚！”莱万赶紧回头喊道，“这里需要医护人员！”

被抬上担架的时候，格策不停地告诉自己要保持清醒，不能对睡神妥协。他已经很久没有让自己落到这么惨的境地了，即使是十年前，他也没试过一次失血这么多，要知道那时候可是有输血的！不过对付这种情况他还算有经验，当觉得冷的时候就想想那些温暖的场景——他有自己的宝物，那是几份珍贵的回忆，只有在他真的被逼到绝境时才会任由它们打开。

他回到记忆深处，打开一个朴实无华的小盒子，阅读其中最明媚的那个片段。阳光、草地、飞扬的金发和独树一帜的微笑……那些阳光带来的温暖感让他觉得好受了一些，于是嘴角也不自觉地翘了起来。他努力地睁着双眼，向每一个他路过的人保持这份微笑，然后他看到了记忆中的金发出现在视野的一角。

一定是他太久不回忆这段时光了。格策心想，否则怎么会让记忆和现实混在一起了呢？

那不可能是他。

马尔科·罗伊斯不会出现在这里。

这是格策被抬上救护车前的最后一个想法。

 

罗伊斯曾经猜想过很多次，这位发错短信的“马里奥”到底是个怎样的人。

如果不是亲眼所见，他绝对猜不到这个答案。

当然不是马里奥·戈麦斯，也根本不是什么萍水相逢的陌生人，他甚至无法找到一个除“造化弄人”之外的词语来描述现在这个场景。躺在担架上的年轻人他曾经无比熟悉，又曾经无比记恨。

他曾经以为他们这辈子都不会再见了。

然而十年之后，在一个犯罪现场，他再一次遇到了马里奥·格策。

 

在所有的场景里，许尔勒觉得自己最不能想象的就是这一种。

他坐在车里，目送霍尔特比去和莱万警官交流案情，远处的担架上躺着的是马里奥·格策，他的至交好友。而在车前面几步远的那个背影——如果许尔勒的记忆没有出现偏差的话，那绝对是马尔科·罗伊斯。

十年之前彻底断了联系的两人，如今又在一个犯罪现场相遇，许尔勒实在无法预料这样戏剧性的场面居然会真的出现在他的生活中。就如同他对这离奇的命运安排所感到的无奈一样，他同样也想不到，等待着这两个人的，又将是怎样的未来……

愿上帝保佑你，马里奥。

再一次的。


	5. Chapter 5

耳边传来一阵急促的呼叫铃声时，格策正在做一个有关足球的梦。梦里他是一个拜仁慕尼黑的现役球员，在安联球场进球后享受主场球迷们的欢呼声，然而人群中突然传来一阵尖利的蜂鸣声。那声音太过刺耳，让格策觉得很不舒服，他轻哼一声醒了过来。然而他刚刚睁开双眼，就在床边看到了一对焦急的白眉毛。

“嘿，安德烈。”他眨了眨眼睛，在唇边攒起一个微笑，努力辨认着周围的环境。这绝对是在医院，而那阵让他觉得不舒服的声音实际上是从旁边护士站传来的，也许有人需要急救。

这句话使许尔勒拧起的眉毛舒展开来，五官不再因为担忧而皱成一团。“你终于醒了。”他说，几天来难得有了一丝笑意，“你要是再睡下去，热罗姆就要自责的跳楼了。”

“热罗姆？”格策惊讶地扬起眉毛。

“他觉得一切都是他让你出门买外卖的错。”

“这不能怪他——咳咳咳！”格策有些着急，才说了一句就被自己呛得咳起来。许尔勒赶紧给他拿过一杯水，格策慢慢地喝了几口，这才平缓过来。“你才刚醒，别把自己搞这么激动。”许尔勒不赞同地看了他一眼，说道。

格策把杯子递还给他。“那三个人是冲我来的，就算我中午没出门，他们也会找别的机会下手。”

“听到了吧，主编大人？”许尔勒转过头去朝门口说。格策这才发现他的上司热罗姆·博阿滕正局促不安地站在门口。这种神情他只在博阿滕的脸上见过两次，上一次还是因为博阿滕不小心弄坏了女儿们最喜欢的玩具，那两个小姑娘在办公室嚎啕大哭了足足两个小时。

“马里奥，我——”黑皮肤的男人满脸歉意地开口，这份歉意在格策看来如此真诚，因为博阿滕甚至没有戴他的凹造型利器——眼镜框。

“这不是你的错。”格策真诚地说，“不要太自责了，不如给我算个工伤，或者……加薪？这样显然更实际一些。”

“想得美！年轻人，要脚踏实地好吗？”博阿滕不由分说地抛过来一个白眼。格策笑了起来，确定那片笼罩在自己师父头上的“自责”阴霾已经淡下去了一些。

“热罗姆·博阿滕？”有人在门口喊了一声，格策把自己撑起来探头过去一看，发现说话的是基米西。

“什么事，警官？”博阿滕回过头问。

“莱万警官找你去补一下笔录。”

“没问题，我这就过去。”博阿滕说着点点头，转身向格策表示过会再来看他，然后跟着基米西一起离开了。

格策又往门口看了一会儿，不过那没有其他人了，只有一两个护士脚步匆匆地路过。许尔勒叹了口气，帮他把枕头竖过来，示意好友可以先往后靠靠再继续进行他的化身“望夫石”行动。

“什么‘望夫石’？”格策不满地看了许尔勒一眼，不过还是配合地往后靠靠，腾出双手来干点别的，比如吃点东西。天知道，他已经很久没好好吃东西了。

许尔勒帮他递过去一碗粥，医生嘱咐过，这阵子只能给格策吃点流食。“你也看到他了，对吧？”他没说名字，因为他不能确定那个名字现在还是不是个禁忌，而且他知道格策肯定能懂他指的是谁。

格策停下喝粥的动作，略微有些失神，片刻之后他点了点头。“我都快忘了，今年正好是十年。”他微微地鼓着腮帮子，用勺子戳碗里的粥，“我本来以为这辈子都不会再遇见他了。他看上去不像是会离开多特蒙德的人。”

“我听说是在毕业那年搬走的，罗伊斯一家。”许尔勒摸着自己的下巴回想，“后两年我去了英国，你也知道。后来我还给他写过信，但是被退回来了，他们说那房子早就空了，我又问了斯文才知道的。”

“他们兄弟俩还好吗？”

“挺好的，不过他俩现在正两地分居。拉斯在勒沃库森做药剂师，斯文还在多特蒙德，在教预科班。”

“拉斯一定舍不得弟弟去教书，尤其是预科班。”格策想起那个弟控，不禁笑出来，“想想我们上学的时候吧，那个年纪的学生简直是噩梦！”

想到学生时代的回忆，许尔勒也笑起来。“大概也不会有人比我们仨更能作了吧？勒夫教授一定会把我们的名字刻在黑板上——”他突然停下了，有些抱歉地看向格策，后者正一勺接一勺地舀着碗里的粥，假装没听见这句话。

“那……他呢？”格策鼓着嘴小声问，努力让那句话淹没在咀嚼中，不过泛红的耳朵已经出卖了他。

许尔勒没说话，指了指桌上的花篮。

格策朝床边的小桌看去，那上面摆了一个大大的花篮，各色鲜花挨挨挤挤地绽放，红色和粉色的康乃馨再加上紫色的薰衣草，还有几支他叫不出名字的绿色小花。没有百合，格策的心突然跳了一下，有人还记得他不喜欢百合。

他伸手把那个花篮抱过来，在侧面找到了一张卡片，上面写着“早日康复”的祝福语，落款签名是马尔科·罗伊斯。笔迹中依稀可循以前的痕迹，他的字迹没改变太多，格策心想，但愿他这些年过得平静且快乐。

“他来过了？”格策垂着眼睛问，两只手很没必要地摆弄着那些花。

“嗯。送你进来那天他一直在，后来就走了。”许尔勒回答，指了指那个花篮，“这个是让他的助理送来的，叫什么来着……哦对了，罗德。塞巴斯蒂安下楼去买水了，你吃的粥也是他买来的。”

“谁？”格策抬起头疑惑地问。

“罗德，马尔科的助理，他叫塞巴斯蒂安·罗德。”许尔勒默默扶额，“你是不是只听到了我说的前半句？”

格策缩了缩脖子，有点不好意思地点了下头。

“我就知道。”许尔勒叹了口气说，“我问过塞巴斯蒂安了，他说他们是在那个雷曼兄弟投资公司，你也知道这家公司吧？”

格策点点头。“我还认识那儿的一个投资经理，他帮我推荐了几个值得入手的基金。那可是个帅哥，就因为这个，托马斯说什么也要让我给他们搭线见上一面。”想到穆勒，格策放下手里的花，急忙说道，“差点忘了，当时我被绑在仓库的时候，托马斯来了个电话，大概是没等到我着急了。本来那天晚上我答应带他去见马里奥·戈麦斯的。”

“戈麦斯前辈？”刚刚回来的罗德在门口出声问道。

格策和许尔勒都转过脸去看他。

“呃……没什么。”罗德赶紧说，“我不知道您还认识戈麦斯前辈，所以有点惊讶。”

“怎么？”许尔勒嗅觉灵敏地问。

“是这样……罗伊斯前辈之所以会跑去现场……”罗德有些紧张地看着他们俩的反应，小声说道，“是因为他以为戈麦斯被绑架了……那天戈麦斯前辈的手机一直接不通……”

“原来如此。”格策点点头，朝他露出个微笑，“谢谢，塞巴斯蒂安。”

“叫我赛巴斯就好。”罗德看起来松了口气，把手里的几瓶水放在床头桌上，“我可能得回去了，如果有什么需要的话再联系我？”

“你往哪区走？”博阿滕忽然出现在门外问，“我正好要回西边，如果顺路的话捎上你？正好我还没好好谢谢罗伊斯，我徒弟能捡回一条命多亏了他，做师父的怎么说也应该去感谢一下。”

“不用不用。”罗德赶紧摆手，“不麻烦前辈了！我不回公司，直接去东边客户那里。”

“那我带你一起吧。”基米西从博阿滕身后探出个头来，刚才他完全被博阿滕高大的身形给挡住了。“我去东边，帮莱万前辈办点事。”

“警车？”

“不放警灯没人知道是警车。”基米西笑着说。罗德咬着嘴唇权衡了一下，最后还是决定选择看上去年龄相仿的基米西，他向格策和许尔勒道了别，又谢了博阿滕的好意，迅速跟着基米西一起离开了。

“容易紧张的年轻人。”博阿滕笑着补充了一句，揶揄格策，“和你刚进编辑部的时候有点像。”

“那还不是拜某些人高高在上的姿态所致。”格策哼了一声，丢过去一个大大的白眼。博阿滕非常大度地表示现在不和病号计较，夸张地朝他鞠了个躬，那姿势看上去像个戏剧演员。

“现在你说什么都是对的，马里奥大人。”博阿滕挤挤眼睛说，“不过等你出院之后嘛——”

格策抱着胳膊，露出一个不赞同的表情。

“保密。”博阿滕得意地说，十分满意格策被蒙在鼓里的状态。他做了个“再会”的手势，没再多说一个字，从门口扬长而去。

格策朝许尔勒摊手。“看吧，这就是我的生存状态，不光要被编辑催稿，还要被上司压榨！简直就是食物链底层……”

许尔勒一脸严肃：“底层是我的专属名词，我要告你侵权。”

“底层什么时候成你的专属名词了？”格策不服，“那明明是我和马尔科——”他停住了。那个名字他已经将近十年没有再说出口，有时他和许尔勒聊起来的时候，也只会用一个“他”来指代。而现在，他意识到自己刚刚顺嘴就把那个名字说了出来，无比熟稔，无比自然，就像任何会频繁使用的词汇一样。就像……这十年的缄默从未存在。

“你还是没放下他。”许尔勒说，使用了一个陈述句而不是疑问句。

“是。”格策轻声回答。

许尔勒叹了口气，没再多说什么，屋子里陷入了短暂的沉默。格策把那盆花放回到床头桌上，目光在那个祝福卡上停留了一会儿，然后才重新开口。“我在美国的时候经常想起他。”他把身体往下挪了挪，以一个更舒服的姿势靠在床上，语气很平静，“快熬不过去的时候，我就告诉自己不能放弃。我不能那么早死去，我还欠马尔科一个解释，不然他会恨我一辈子。

“等我出院就没有了他的消息，和你一样，我写过信也打过电话，试过很多种方式找他。但是我找不到。回到德国之后，我就慢慢地不想他了，因为再见到的机会太渺茫了。柏林这么大，德国这么大，两个人哪有那么容易再遇见。所以也就放弃了，我觉得这是上帝给我的惩罚。

“当时我的想法其实很自私。”他抬起头看着许尔勒，“我想，他能记恨我其实也很好。至少他不会把我忘了。”

“你受的惩罚已经够多了。”许尔勒皱着眉说，“比你所应该承受的还要多，你干嘛老把自己想的那么坏？”

“没什么应不应该的。”格策露出个微笑，“我遇上了就得承受，受得住就活着，不然就得死，挺好选择的。”

“我真想朝你的脸上打一拳。”许尔勒撇撇嘴哼了一声，“起码把你那个微笑给打碎，你知道你的这种微笑假得已经快成个面具了吧？在我面前还用，我看你就是不记打。”

“别别别，壮士手下留情！”格策嬉皮笑脸地说，“习惯了嘛……一时调整不好！看在我还是个病人的份儿上，你就大人不记小人过，别跟我计较了吧？”

许尔勒抱着胳膊，脸上露出风险评估的职业化表情，最后勉为其难地点了点头。

“谢谢许尔勒先生！”格策故意大声说，“报告，我困了，申请睡觉！”许尔勒二话没说，抄起靠垫就扔。“哎呦——疼疼疼！安德烈我还是个病人！”格策嘴里嚎叫着，赶紧往被子里缩了缩，“啊啊啊啊啊啊完蛋了，我伤口裂开了啊——”

“真的？来，让我看看！”许尔勒作势要掀被子。

格策迅速把被角捂上。“没事没事，我逗你的！哎呀你怎么这么认真，一点也没有小时候可爱——嗷，别掐我脸！再掐更胖了！”

许尔勒无视了格策的讨饶，狠狠在那张圆脸上掐了一把。“正好，你最近都没怎么吃饭，太瘦了。”

“我错了我错了……我错了还不行嘛？”格策委屈地揉着脸，“我真的困了，申请睡觉！”

“没人不让你睡。”许尔勒坐回椅子上翘起腿，一脸“我就在这看着你睡”的表情。

“那……你看……”格策把被子拉到下巴，“我现在也没什么事了，你是不是……去找刘易斯聊聊啊？你们都超过24个小时没见面了……就不怕他生气？”

“刘易斯能照顾好自己，而且他知道现在你比较重要。”

“我也能照顾好自己。”格策小声咕哝着，把头别过去不看许尔勒，然后偷偷地翻了翻眼睛。

许尔勒不由得笑出声。格策的这些小伎俩他见过太多次了，而且他知道现在需要给自己的好友一些独处的时间，毕竟再次见到罗伊斯的冲击不小，格策需要好好想想该怎么办。

“好吧，今天放过你了。”许尔勒说着站起身，“我去刘易斯那儿看看，你先睡一下。正好我还有点事需要回公司处理，一会儿让刘易斯过来换班。”

“好好好，你快走吧！”格策回过头来露出个欢天喜地的笑容，“刘易斯比你好相处多了！我会多和他聊聊的，关于……你们俩的事。”

“不许多聊！”

“不多聊，绝对不多聊！毕竟我还是个病人，你说是吧？”

“那我先走了，你好好休息。”许尔勒点点头说，往门口走去。

“安德烈！”身后的格策叫住他，许尔勒回过头去，发现格策整个人都埋在被子里，只剩下一张脸在外面。也不知是被屋子里的温度还是被他们刚才聊到的那些事热的，那张脸上有着格外明显的红晕。

“谢谢，安德烈。”他说。

这就对了，许尔勒想，这样才像他，而不是那些用来安慰别人的习惯性微笑。这个世界上能真正明白马里奥的人很少，自己算一个，而另一个，不知现在还能看懂他吗？

多想也是无益，这件事上，自己能帮到的太有限了。许尔勒摇了摇头，转身走出病房。

室外夕阳西下，白昼消弭，黑夜将临。

而在那之后，终究是新的一天。


	6. Chapter 6

罗伊斯一言不发地瞪着桌上的那个信封看了半天，还是觉得拿不定主意。

“要我说，你不去可就太不礼貌了。”戈麦斯在一旁继续着他的说辞，可罗伊斯几乎没有分神去听，“怎么说你也是救了他的大功臣，这个party本来也是为了请你去才办的……”

“你要是想去，可以把这份请柬拿走。”罗伊斯伸出一只手拿起没开封的请柬递过去，那上面很明确地写着：To Marco Reus。

“我自己有。”戈麦斯晃了晃他手里的那份，“别忘了他可是我的客户！争取一份请柬的能耐我还是有的，不然以后我都不好意思宣称自己是个销售经理了，你说是吧？”

罗伊斯分外疲惫地瘫在椅子里，揉了揉太阳穴，没接话。

戈麦斯看了他一眼，接着说：“再说了，不就是见个旧同窗，你也不至于这么瞻前顾后的吧？就算你们之前有过节，那都是过去的事了，没道理隔了这么多年还记恨着对方——”

“十年。”罗伊斯打断他。

“什么？”

“从我们上一次见面到现在，正好十年。”

戈麦斯止住话头，把罗伊斯的这句话在心里颠过来倒过去揣摩了好几遍，总算从里面发觉出一点蛛丝马迹。“哦——前任，而且不是和平分手。”他递给罗伊斯一个意味深长的眼神，“我没猜错吧？”

罗伊斯皱着眉挥挥手，表示不想多谈。

戈麦斯吹了个口哨，识趣地坐回到自己的工位上，片刻之后仍然不死心地补充了一句：“我还是觉得你应该去，不然就太不给人家面子了。”

罗伊斯很想飞个眼刀过去，可惜戈麦斯没给他这个机会。说完那句话之后，整个销售中心的颜值担当就非常自然地接起一个电话，和里面的客户聊了起来。罗伊斯隔着工位听了两句，立即知道了来电的人是谁——除了那个托马斯·穆勒还能是谁？自从那个绑架事故以来，戈麦斯和这位穆勒先生简直就像一对儿恋人似的，每天不通两个电话就难受。罗伊斯怀疑那些通话的内容里根本就没有多少和生意有关的内容，他们俩几乎什么都谈，从天气聊到兴趣爱好，再到本地美食以及喜欢的球队——谢天谢地他们喜欢的球队是拜仁慕尼黑，如果是柏林赫塔的话，那大概整个办公室的男人们都会不由自主地加入进去。有时候罗伊斯甚至怀疑，自己大概是整个办公室，或者整个公司里面的唯一一个多特蒙德球迷。

虽然罗伊斯对戈麦斯这种陪聊式的工作方式不大认同，可他几乎没法对此表示出什么异议。戈麦斯的工作业绩摆在那里，常年部门第一，每年发年终奖的时候都数钱到手软。他只能承认自己不喜欢也不擅长这样工作，而且这种不喜欢在得知马里奥·格策也是戈麦斯的客户之后达到了一个顶峰。

他没法怪戈麦斯什么，毕竟他和格策的过去这里几乎没人知道。而戈麦斯，正如罗伊斯自己清楚的那样，是他在这个公司里关系最为亲近的人，是他工作上的伙伴，也是他的好友。

不过罗伊斯还是没法想象，一个已经失联了十年的人竟然每天都和在自己旁边工作的人保持着联系，这样的场景竟然真的发生在了自己身上。这让他有一种不真实的魔幻感，稍微冲淡了一些发现自己像个傻子一样被命运戏弄时的尴尬。而且自从戈麦斯和穆勒建立了深厚情谊之后，似乎一次也没和格策通过电话，这也让罗伊斯觉得好受了一些。

尽管不想坦白，罗伊斯还是知道，在某个最隐秘的角落里，马里奥·格策这个名字对于他来说就是一个魔咒。他曾经那么地记恨过这个人，但是他必须承认，他还是很在乎他。

这感觉十年来从未改变。

 

“所以你看，纠结那么久就是白费功夫。”戈麦斯隔着摇下的窗户对罗伊斯露出个得意的笑容，“上车吧，我带你一起过去！”

罗伊斯叹了口气，把手上拎着的礼物放在后座上，然后拉开副驾驶的车门坐了进去。那个礼物是他拜托罗德下午去买的。光是思考应该买什么就耗尽了他的脑细胞，他实在没那么多的心力再去跑一趟了。

不知道一般人在庆贺这种久别重逢的旧相识出院时都会送些什么，罗伊斯只能祈祷自己的记忆不会出错，并且暗自希望格策不会像以前那么心思敏感。

“所以你其实是去见那个托马斯·穆勒的吧？”为了不让自己再在礼物这件事上想太多，罗伊斯决定挑选一个安全的话题把注意力转移开，而八卦戈麦斯的感情似乎就是这样一个安全且有趣的话题。“你们俩是怎么认识的来着？”

“就是之前你说我失联的那天，晚上我们约了一起见个面喝啤酒，马里奥很早就跟我提了要介绍托马斯给我。”戈麦斯边开车边说，“结果我从丽贝卡出来的时候手机没电了，赶到啤酒屋的时候已经晚了两个小时，当时店里除了他一个人都没有了。说实话我看到托马斯一个人在那的时候还有些惊讶，我还以为马里奥会陪他一起来呢……”

“所以当我以为你被绑架，火急火燎地赶去救你的时候，你其实在和人喝着啤酒聊着天，还顺便聊出了好感？”罗伊斯神情复杂地看向驾驶位上的戈麦斯，后者有些紧张地伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子。“这不能怪我，”戈麦斯一踩刹车，让车在红灯前堪堪停住，然后才转过头来辩解说，“丽贝卡那个新厂区的信号覆盖没做完，而且演示仪器又不能用了，我只能用我自己的手机做演示……所以我只能说是巧合……”

“好吧，巧合。”罗伊斯苦笑着点点头，“这几天我遇到的巧合比别人一辈子遇到的都多。”

“深表同情。”戈麦斯总结说，转过头去踩下了油门。

直到戈麦斯把车开进了焦点传媒的停车场，罗伊斯还沉浸在自己的思索中。如果那天戈麦斯的手机能够接通，那么将会发生什么？是不是他就不会去找莱万，请求甚至强迫莱万帮他去找人？如果真是这样，也许他们就不会及时赶到那里救下格策……或者，也许许尔勒他们能及时赶到呢？可那天许尔勒和那个姓霍尔特比的警官可是晚到了好几分钟，而且就像莱万后来和他提到的那样，幸亏救治及时，如果再晚上几分钟，格策很有可能就会死于失血过多……

不能再往下想了，这些都不是事实。罗伊斯摇摇头告诉自己。

他能活着，马里奥·格策还活着。

这很好。

“所以……你是要跟我一起进去还是……”戈麦斯从后座上拿起自己的外套，问罗伊斯。罗伊斯仔细地研究了一下这位帅哥投过来的热切目光，发现那里面明白无误地写着“我想以一种不引人注目的方式进去这样才能和托马斯多聊两句”，而想到自己是这场party邀请的主角，那么戈麦斯和他一起走进去很有可能就会显得“引人注目”。尽管这有可能是第一次他和马里奥·戈麦斯走在一起而不会被盖过风头，罗伊斯还是决定放好友一马。

“你先进去吧，我可能还需要打个电话。”罗伊斯说，不出意料地接收到了戈麦斯感激的目光。

“那我把钥匙先留在车上，你帮我锁好车就行。”戈麦斯说，穿上外套迅速下了车。罗伊斯目送着那个肩宽腰细，迈着一双大长腿，身材比例堪称完美的身影消失在大楼门口。然后他又等了一会儿，直到他觉得戈麦斯的时间已经足够走进会场之后，才拔下钥匙锁上车，把那份迟来的礼物揣进衣兜，然后走进夜色里。

也许那不能算作一份迟来的礼物，罗伊斯心想。有些时候，错过了最佳的时机，礼物也就不再包含特定的意义了。他只是想了结一份念想，给这空白的十年画上一个句号。

 

“罗伊斯前辈！”

罗伊斯刚一进门，就发现罗德的身影站在门口。“塞巴斯？”他有些意外地问，“你怎么也在这？”

罗德有些不好意思地挠挠头，说：“是约书亚，他邀请我来的。说是格策前辈特意拜托了博阿滕前辈，请他转达给我的邀请。”基米西刚好路过，在罗德身边点了点头。“这次是博阿滕先生张罗的，把帮过忙的人都请过来了。”他说，从旁边的桌上拿过一杯酒递给罗伊斯。

“罗伯特没来？”罗伊斯喝了口手中的酒，问道。

“莱万前辈有桩要紧的案子，所以委托我替他过来。”基米西回答说。罗伊斯点点头，很快注意到一个多年未见的身影正朝他走过来。

“安德烈。”他举起手中的酒杯，朝那个白眉毛男人示意。

“马尔科。”许尔勒用酒杯和他碰了一下，“好久不见，你没怎么变，还是那么好认。”

“你的变化也不大。”罗伊斯说，难免地有些拘谨起来。他和许尔勒也有至少十年没见了，就在格策消失之前，许尔勒拿到了去英国读书的许可。他记得当时，他们三个偷偷跑到天台上去撒欢，他和格策都忍不住埋怨许尔勒离他们太远，没法经常见面。可谁又能想到，仅仅在许尔勒渡过英吉利海峡几个月之后，格策就人间蒸发一样消失在他的世界里，就此没了音讯。直到十年之后，他们在一个罪案现场再次相遇，身份也转换成了一个是报案人，一个是受害者。

“尤其是眉毛？”许尔勒问，像以前那样抬起了自己的眉毛。

“尤其是眉毛。”罗伊斯回答，没忍住笑了出来。

熟悉的小玩笑让他们之间的尴尬瞬间消失无踪，两人似乎又回到了十年前的那种热络关系。罗伊斯十分感激许尔勒的善意，现在他觉得不再那么紧张了。

“想想也有十年了。”许尔勒感叹地说，“真是时光如水啊……想当年我们还是不谙世事的小屁孩儿呢。”

罗伊斯抿着杯子里的酒，没接话。许尔勒似乎觉出他心中所想，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，把话题暂时从敏感区域岔开。“对了，有些人你还没见过吧？虽然我不是主人，不过帮你介绍一下这个活儿我还是能胜任的。”许尔勒说，带着罗伊斯往会场里面走去。

“这是刘易斯，在交警大队工作。”许尔勒把罗伊斯带到一位有着耀眼金发的男士面前，如果许尔勒不说的话，罗伊斯一定会觉得他是个玩乐队的，毕竟那个尖牙耳环那么显眼。

“刘易斯·霍尔特比。”注意到罗伊斯的目光所及，霍尔特比笑着甩了下脑袋，尖牙耳环吊在耳朵下面晃晃荡荡。“如果我没猜错的话，你就是马尔科吧？安德烈曾经提起过你……很多次。”他说着举起手中的杯子。

注意到这句话中的微妙，罗伊斯礼貌地举杯和他碰了一下。“我还以为安德烈早忘了有我这个同窗了呢。不过他的品味还真是始终如一，从小他就喜欢你这个类型的。”

“原来他发育得这么早。”霍尔特比笑着看了一眼许尔勒，后者保持着笑而不语的面部表情。“幸会，马尔科。以后交通方面有难题欢迎来找我，不过信息技术方面我暂时只接安德烈的单。”他说着伸出手，罗伊斯和他握了握。

“那是托马斯·穆勒，焦点网娱乐版的记者。”许尔勒带着罗伊斯继续往前，指着不远处的一位棕色卷发男士说道，“至于他旁边的那个……我想就不用多说了吧。”

“显然不用。”罗伊斯说，突然很想假装不认识那位同事。戈麦斯正在那边和那位穆勒聊得正欢，不知道说到什么有意思的地方，卷发男人笑得十分开怀，而戈麦斯注视着他的眼神简直可以称得上是“宠溺”了。

现在罗伊斯确定戈麦斯不是在拓展业务了，这家伙哪是在维护客户关系？这明显是在认认真真地谈恋爱！罗伊斯摇摇头表示没眼看，转过身和许尔勒抱怨：“明明是一起来的，马里奥在停车场就把我扔下了，就是为了上来和这位托马斯·穆勒聊天。”

然而许尔勒却没接话。

罗伊斯抬起头，注意到许尔勒眼神复杂地注视着自己，然后那眼神又落在了自己身后。他转过身，发现马里奥·格策正站在自己面前。

“马尔科。”格策说，圆脸上挂着个微笑，但是这笑容却让罗伊斯觉得陌生。格策的容貌没变太多，依然能看到小时候的影子，那张减龄的娃娃脸让他看上去比实际年龄年轻了三岁不止。还有眉毛，弯弯的，总是像刻意修饰过的样子，以前他们总是笑他小小年纪就学人家修眉毛，这也是为数不多的能激怒小圆脸的点之一。以前……他们曾经那么了解彼此，而现在，十年的时间横亘中间，所有的熟悉也都变成了陌生。罗伊斯很想问一句“你过得好吗”，但是话到嘴边却变成了最客套的那一句。

“好久不见。”

气氛尴尬到极点，许尔勒赶紧出来打圆场。“嗨，我们作死三人组终于聚齐了，是不是？”他拿过一杯酒塞到格策手里，“我提议我们喝一杯？为了这了不起的重聚？”

三个人各怀心事地碰杯，把手里的酒一饮而尽。

“什么作死三人组？”格策放下空酒杯，笑着拿胳膊肘撞许尔勒， “明明叫‘丁日三宝’好不好？别随便给我们组合改名字。”

“我一直都没承认这个名字好吗！”许尔勒不满地说，突然转过头问罗伊斯，“千万别告诉我你现在还在听比伯的歌？”

罗伊斯使劲憋着笑，递过去一个深沉且认真的眼神：“知道什么叫情怀吗？”

“我的天哪——”许尔勒一脸惊恐地摇摇头，“你快饶过‘情怀’吧！它还是个孩子！”

这下罗伊斯彻底憋不住笑了，格策也在一旁忍俊不禁地笑了出来。这个笑容才对，那个熟悉的小圆脸又回来了，罗伊斯心想，不得不佩服许尔勒调节气氛的能力。

“马里奥？你在这儿啊。”一个黑皮肤高个男人走过来，很自然地把手搭在格策肩膀上，“你们在聊什么这么开心？”

“热罗姆！”格策皱着眉想拍掉自己肩膀上那只手，“都说了别压我肩膀，再压我就更矮了！”

“放心吧，你还年轻着呢，个子还能长。”男人满不在乎地说，朝许尔勒露出个熟络的微笑，“安德烈，我看刘易斯也来了，正在那边和约书亚他们聊天呢。”

“刚才我过去和他聊过了。”许尔勒说，“对了，这位是——”

“马尔科·罗伊斯，久仰大名！”不等许尔勒说完，男人立即热情地伸出手来介绍自己，“我是热罗姆·博阿滕，娱乐版的主编。这个party是我临时起意给马里奥办的，你能来真是太好了！我一直没机会好好谢谢你，马里奥能死里逃生真是多亏了你啊！”

“幸会。”罗伊斯礼貌地握手，目光忍不住在博阿滕依然搭着格策肩膀的手上停留。看来他们很熟，不，不仅仅是熟，这位主编大人对格策有一种时时存在的保护欲，罗伊斯感觉得到。不仅如此，对格策身边的人他也显得驾轻就熟，包括和许尔勒的关系……

罗伊斯突然意识到，十年的空白只是相对于自己而言。而对于格策，对于许尔勒，或者任何格策身边的人，十年只不过是漫长生活中的一部分。只不过是他，马尔科·罗伊斯刚好错过的一部分，而已。

“人都到齐了？我看时间也差不多了，咱们准备开始吧，马里奥？”博阿滕问，格策点点头。“我得先去准备致感谢词，一会儿再回来找你们？”格策把手里的空酒杯递给许尔勒，看向罗伊斯征求意见。

还能说什么呢？罗伊斯点点头表示同意。

“那么……回见，马尔科。”格策说，又向许尔勒眨眨眼睛，“安德烈，你知道该——”

“行了，我当然知道。你快去吧！”许尔勒受不了地在他肩膀上推了一把。

“那我们过去了。”博阿滕说，揽着格策的肩膀离开了。

罗伊斯站在原地，看着逐渐远离的两个身影，觉得那份横亘的空白又扩大了一些。那片白色正张牙舞爪地飞速占据他的视野，明亮但是异常刺眼。


	7. Chapter 7

“……在这里的每一位朋友，我衷心地感谢你们。今天我能够安然无恙地站在这里，离不开你们每一个人的帮助。”格策站在一个临时搭建的小台子上，手里举着一杯酒，“曾经我有过一段艰难的时刻，当我挣扎度过的时候，我告诉自己，这个世界上再也没有什么能击溃我……所以当我有你们在我身边时，我感到无比荣幸，且安心。”

房间里立即响起了掌声。格策微笑着朝这些帮助他脱险的人们点头致意，然后他看到了罗伊斯。这位“故人”正独自站在远离人群的地方，双臂抱紧，似乎游离在整个宴会之外，他的双眼毫无疑问正看向格策，然而目光相触时，格策却发现他的目光中有种感觉不太好的东西。

“但是此刻，我仍旧想特别感谢一个人。”格策努力摆脱那种异样感继续说，“这也是热罗姆如此热心帮我办这个小聚会的原因。感谢热罗姆耗费心力地操持，尽管我曾不止一次提议将这个party的经费直接折算给我本人，因为公司的医药费报销制度显然有点滞后了——”

在场宾客都哈哈大笑起来，博阿滕边笑边做了个手势，示意格策不要太嚣张，格策则毫不客气地用眼神回敬过去。气氛稍稍活跃了一些，格策偷偷去瞄罗伊斯，发现那张漂亮脸蛋上仍然没有显现出一丝笑意，这让他觉得有些挫败。

“现在，请大家原谅我。我觉得有必要提起一个名字，你们很可能已经见过他，或者听说过他。因为，如果没有他的机警与坚持，这一次我可能真的没法逢凶化吉。”格策朝角落里的罗伊斯举起手臂，“请掌声欢迎，雷曼兄弟投资出色的产品经理，我的救命恩人，马尔科——”

然而还没等他将这句话说完，视线落点的罗伊斯却突然转身离开了屋子。这让格策大为吃惊，一时间愣在台上，半天没再说出一句话。台下的众人发觉情况不对，纷纷转过身去，正好看到罗伊斯离开的背影。

“马尔科？”格策又喊了一声，但是罗伊斯的身影已经消失在走廊里，看不见了。许尔勒第一时间冲到台上把格策拉到一边。“怎么回事？”他小声地问。“我也不知道。”格策摇摇头。

“发生什么了？”博阿滕关掉立麦，凑过来问，“他怎么突然走了？我还替你给他准备了一个小小的谢礼呢！”他掏出来一个小盒子递给格策。

“我也搞不清楚，之前他还……看上去很正常……”格策有些茫然地说。

“他是怯场吗？”

“不。”格策和许尔勒异口同声地说，格策随即补充了一句，“至少以前不是……”

博阿滕有些烦躁地挥了挥手。“听着，不管他以前怎样或者现在怎样，这事总得解决一下。不能让客人们干等着。”

“马里奥，我看只能你去了。”许尔勒出声说，“这边我和热罗姆帮你顶一下。”博阿滕在一旁点点头。

格策点头，深吸了一口气让自己冷静下来。“好吧，我过去看看。”他回答说，把博阿滕的“谢礼”揣在兜里，脚步匆匆地走出门去。

 

格策找到罗伊斯时，金发男人正在安全通道外抽着一根烟。柏林的夜晚有一点凉，他把一只手抱在胸前，另一只夹着那支烟。烟头忽明忽暗，像一只夜色中迷路的萤火虫。他的后背靠着墙壁，停车场的大灯远远地打过来，给那个挺拔的身姿勾勒出一圈漂亮的银光。格策搓着发凉的双手看了一会儿，心想这个混蛋还是和以前一样，操蛋地好看。

“嘿。”格策尽量装作若无其事地走过去，学着他的样子靠在墙上，“能来一支吗？”

罗伊斯转过头看了他一眼，从兜里掏出烟盒递了过来。格策从里面抽出一支，罗伊斯替他点上。

“我不知道你还抽烟。”

“我也不知道你还抽烟。”格策回敬道。

罗伊斯抬眼看他，没答话。

“所以……中途离席先生，也许你能给我一个让我不得不那么难堪的理由？”格策说着吸了口烟，却被呛得大声咳嗽起来。罗伊斯不由分说地夺下了他手中的烟，并用一只手轻拍着他的后背，没想到这个动作却让格策的咳嗽更剧烈了，罗伊斯只好把手拿开。等到格策好不容易从咳嗽中缓过来，一张脸已经变得通红。

罗伊斯投过来一个谴责的眼神。“不会就不要逞强，说过你多少次，你总是不听。”

他停了一下，似乎察觉到这句话的不合时宜。

“那才是我，否则怎么惹你生气？”格策轻声说，露出一丝怀念意味的微笑。

又是一阵安静。

两人不约而同地抬头看天。

格策知道，提起旧事不是一个好话题，可他们之间除了旧事，似乎也没什么好聊的了。毕竟十年的时光太长，足够让他们对彼此陌生。然而，当这场聊天即将驶向危险区域——这个尴尬的停顿就是佐证，格策决定还是换个话题。

“你现在——”

“——我出现的不是时候。”罗伊斯突然说，“抱歉。”

“什么？”

“我出现的不是时候。”

“你在说什么？”

格策疑惑地看向罗伊斯，金发男人露出一个古怪的微笑。“我不是故意这样的，相信我，一切都是巧合。”他说，“我不知道那是你，我也不知道你的现状如何……毕竟我们已经十年未见，我并不想用我们过去的恩怨来打扰你现在的生活。”

格策觉得自己越听越糊涂。这都是什么跟什么？罗伊斯干嘛突然没头没脑地说这些？

“你和那个……他叫什么来着？哦，对了。博阿滕。”他又念了一遍那个名字，“热罗姆·博阿滕。我猜他忠诚可靠？大概他不知道你以前对别人做过什么吧？”

上帝啊！格策不由得瞪大了双眼。他听到了什么？他的理解力是不是出问题了？否则为什么罗伊斯的口气听起来居然……略带醋意？

“马尔科，你……”格策有些不敢相信地开口，“你还……”

“我？”罗伊斯扯起一个苦笑，“我不知道。你看，我什么都不知道，十年前你把我蒙在鼓里，而现在我竟然对你一无所知。”

“不，听着，马尔科，不是你想的那样，当时我——”

罗伊斯哼了一声打断他。“当然，你永远都有借口。又不是你让我爱上你的，是不是？在那个年纪真不容易，是不是？其他人该怎么看我们，嗯？”他皱着眉头，似乎被回忆裹挟着，“所以你当然会逃，方式也可以理解……消失得毫无征兆……房子空了……到处都找不到人……”

格策伸出一只手放在罗伊斯的胳膊上，试图将他从那些回忆中拉回来。不料罗伊斯顺势一把拉住了他的手，迫使他靠近自己。突然的近距离接触让格策觉得无所适从，罗伊斯的脸就在他面前，灼热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，烧得他脸颊发烫。

“已经过去这么多年了，你现在问我，是不是还爱着你？”罗伊斯毫不避讳地看向格策的双眼，“马里奥·格策，你还有没有心？”

“不是。”格策愣了半天，说出了他能想到的第一句话，“热罗姆·博阿滕不是我的男朋友。”

不知道是不是错觉，那一瞬间格策竟然觉得罗伊斯有了一丝笑意，那个笑容晃得他有些失神，而下一秒他的后背就又一次贴在了冰冷的墙壁上。在格策还未回过神来时，一个吻落了下来。

那是个熟悉又陌生的吻。

十年之前，同样在一个深秋的夜晚，头顶是广袤星空，身后是天台的围墙，金发男孩留下了他第一个吻。那个轻柔的、羞涩的，一触即分、浅尝辄止的……

而现在，罗伊斯双唇的触感仍然熟悉，不安分的舌头却在他口中攻城略地，舌尖划过齿龈时的感觉引得格策浑身一阵战栗。罗伊斯的一只手撑在他颈边，另一只手在他的腰间收紧，胸膛也紧紧抵着他的，格策觉得自己被压向了身后的墙壁，压迫感和口中潮湿的灼热感使他几乎无法呼吸。

几秒钟之后，格策终于意识到发生了什么。脑海中瞬间警铃大作，他不假思索地伸手推开了罗伊斯。

“不……”格策大口大口地喘着气，试图找回一丝理智，“马尔科，我不是为了这个才……”

“为什么？”罗伊斯直视着他的双眼问。

格策低下头，试着避开那个灼人的凝视。“我……我还没……不对，这不是我来找你的目的！Party，记得吗？大家还都在里面——”

然而他的话却被一个更激烈的吻吞没了。罗伊斯的身体整个压了上来，几乎像是在啃咬着他了。他毫不吝惜地碾压着格策的双唇，粗重的呼吸喷在他的脸上，舌头野蛮地试图撬开格策紧锁的防御。

疼痛让格策不由得哼了一声，但他这次没有缴械投降。“马尔科！”他大喊出声，用力挣脱了罗伊斯的禁锢，“停下！”

罗伊斯站在原地瞪视着他，一只手慢慢抹去嘴角的水渍。这个动作出乎意料地色情，但格策克制着自己不去看他。

“所以？”罗伊斯问，眼中燃着怒火。

“……所以？”

“哦，我懂了。”罗伊斯点点头，嘴角挑起个讽刺的笑容，“抱歉又一次把我的情感强加给你，格策先生。请原谅……我保证不会再让自己变成个小丑——第三次。”他着重强调了最后一个词，转身离开了。

格策抬起头看着罗伊斯的背影，觉得那种沉重的绝望又一次回到了他身上。为什么明明见了面，却还是没法好好解释？甚至连句话都没法好好说？这和他的设想完全不一样。

在十年间的无数次想象中，他和罗伊斯应该是心平气和的，或尽量心平气和的把那个误会解开。他想过无数种可能，罗伊斯恨他不愿和解，或早已将他忘记开始新的生活……他会怀抱着对那个金发少年的感情默默守护他一生，直到他注定短暂的生命的尽头。但在那么多可能之中，他却惟独没有想过这一种——罗伊斯还在乎他。甚至，可能还爱着他。

格策蹲坐在墙角，把头埋在双手间。在他身前的地面上，罗伊斯留下的烟终于燃至将尽。

火光最后闪烁了两下，熄了。


	8. Chapter 8

这并不是罗伊斯想要看到的情况，尤其是对两个前些天刚刚不欢而散的人而言。

现在，他正站在焦点传媒的大楼前，手里拎着一个戈麦斯不由分说塞给他的纸袋子——不用说，上面当然有雷曼兄弟的商标，虽然那个“卷毛小可爱”的确是戈麦斯的客户不假，不过连传情礼物的包装都用上公司提供的免费纸袋子，罗伊斯还真的想不明白这位同事的用意。好在他只需要临时充当一下快递小哥，把东西交到穆勒手中，至于深意？那不是他该烦恼的事情。

事实上，让他烦恼的另有其事。比如，该怎么在不引人注意的情况下，把这份礼物送上去，或者迂回一些，想办法把穆勒叫下来。罗伊斯有穆勒的电话号码，但是这个号码从早晨起就一直无法接通，这也正是这份“快递工作”令人不悦的原因。

罗伊斯眯着眼在门口转悠了一会儿，思索着是否该冒个险去前台留言。前台那位深褐色头发的小姑娘已经盯着他看了半天了，罗伊斯一时分辨不出那种带着点儿炽热的眼神是因为前些天他离席而去的八卦，还是纯粹是因为他的脸。

他决定还是不去冒这个险。一个深谙八卦之道的小姑娘杀伤力巨大，很有可能，按照罗伊斯的估算是极有可能，几分钟之内整栋楼都会知道他这个“不给面子的party主角”居然有胆量来公司门口示威了。

正在他拿不定主意的时候，救星出现了。

刚刚从拐角走过来的基米西显然也注意到了门口徘徊的罗伊斯，凑上来打招呼。“罗伊斯先生，您怎么在这儿？”他以一个警员的专业素养上下打量了罗伊斯一番，目光锁定了那个戴着雷曼兄弟标识的袋子。

“送快递。”罗伊斯扬了扬手里的袋子，言简意赅地说，“你呢？”

“接人。”基米西当即奉还了一句。

“快递？”“接人？”

两人异口同声地问，随即都笑了。毕竟，当两个人同时出现在一个地点，同样做着和本职略有违和的事情时，看上去没人能轻易洗脱嫌疑。

“所以……在工作日？”罗伊斯挑着眉，看着这位罗伯特信任的下属。基米西不置可否地指了指拐角处停着的车，罗伊斯伸着脖子一看，居然不是之前的那辆警车。“今天我休假，临时客串一下私人司机。”基米西神色坦然地说，一秒转移话题，“您这是……？”

“如假包换的送快递。”罗伊斯苦着一张脸，忍不住抱怨，“马里奥……我是说马里奥·戈麦斯，他说今天有事脱不开身，但是有份礼物一定要今天送给托马斯，所以征用我作为劳力。”

基米西投过来一个同情的眼神。

“经过那天的party之后，我大概不适合出现在这里。”罗伊斯烦躁地抓了抓头发，“所以我在发愁，该怎么把东西送到位，鉴于托马斯的手机一直打不通。”

“这个好办，”基米西了解地点点头，“反正我也是过来找塞巴斯的，我上去帮你喊穆勒先生下来。”面对这么热心有礼貌的后辈，罗伊斯赶紧表达了感激之情：“那就拜托你了，约书亚！我会在拐角那里等着的，顺便帮你看着车。”

基米西朝他挥了挥车钥匙，径直走进大门。罗伊斯还是觉得有些不安，前台的那个小姑娘在为基米西登记时，眼神依旧时不时地瞟向他，这次的眼神里明确无误地写着两个大字——八卦。

不对，稍等一下。

罗伊斯把自己的注意力重新调整回基米西刚才的说辞上。如果没理解错的话，他是来这里接罗德的？所以事实难道是，罗伊斯今早派给罗德的走访任务，实际上是基米西负责接送的？

信息量有点大。

罗伊斯看着基米西的座驾，后知后觉地想到。

 

“马尔科？”

罗伊斯回过头时，发现格策正站在他面前。这出乎罗伊斯的预料，场面更尴尬了。

“马尔科？”格策又喊了一声，“你是来给托马斯送东西的吧？”

“你怎么下来了？”罗伊斯皱眉问道。

格策无奈地耸肩：“托马斯在开会，忙得连电话都没时间接。刚才约书亚上来说你有东西给他，我就替他下来拿了。”

罗伊斯点点头，把手上的袋子递过去。格策接过拿在手里，没有立即转身离开。“那个东西……大概是对袖扣，我猜，或者领带夹之类的。”罗伊斯指指那个袋子，有点没话找话，“是马里奥……你知道，马里奥·戈麦斯给他的。”

“我知道戈麦斯，马尔科。”格策平静地说，“他是我的投资经理。”

罗伊斯觉得自己说不出话来了，只好点点头。

“说到袖扣，给你这个。”格策说着往自己外套口袋里掏了掏，拿出一个小盒子来，“你的谢礼，我本来想那天给你的……”他停住话头没有继续，罗伊斯知道这是格策一贯的善意，怕他难堪。毕竟那天他们算是不欢而散，他对格策说的话过分了些，罗伊斯想，但是那些并不是假话，他嫉妒热罗姆·博阿滕，发自内心的。

“谢谢。”罗伊斯伸手接过来。

“如果你想知道的话，里面是对袖扣。”格策摸了摸鼻子，有些紧张地说，“和你的衬衫很配……我是说，我拿不准你现在喜欢什么，所以拜托热罗姆去帮我买了这个……”

罗伊斯挑起眉毛。“他帮你买的？”

“马尔科，他是我的上司！”格策皱着眉说，“而且当时我还在住院，实在没法跑出去买礼物！”

“那安德烈呢？他可以去——”

“我和热罗姆没什么，马尔科。”格策认真地打断他，“真的、真的没什么，只是同事和朋友，他只是对我被绑架这件事心存歉疚。”

“哦，”罗伊斯垂下眼睛，“好吧。既然你这样说。”

“马尔科……请你相信我，好吗？就像以前一样……”格策看着罗伊斯，语调有些忧伤，“如果说我最不希望这十年改变了什么，就是我们之间的信任。”

“信任是相互的。”罗伊斯轻声说，依然拒绝和格策对视，“而你把它毁了。”

格策轻叹了口气。“我可以解释，真的，马尔科。关于那件事我可以解释给你听。”

“那就解释。”罗伊斯抬起头。

格策盯着他看了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。“还不是时候，你还没准备好听到那些。现在我只能说，那时候我并不是刻意隐瞒你，我只是有不得已为之的理由。”

“哈，理由。”罗伊斯短促地笑了一声，“当然有理由，谁做事不需要理由？我要听的不是借口，是解释。”

“马尔科，你是怎么看我的？”格策突然问道。

“什么？”

“你，现在，是怎么看待我的？”格策继续说，“一个被你救了的可怜人？一个久未谋面的故人？一个老朋友？还是——”

罗伊斯站在原地仔细端详着格策，那双清澈的眼睛里此刻被一种迫切而坚定的渴望充满了。格策想要一个答案，而罗伊斯明确地知道这个答案对于他们两人来说意味着什么。但是他能明确地答复他吗？在经历了前些天的事情之后？

“一个老朋友。”罗伊斯听见自己这样回答。

他撒谎了。他早已意识到自己的心意，然而这份情感被挡在那个横亘着的巨大疑问之后，他不敢再次轻易表达。

十年前你究竟为什么抛下我，不辞而别？

他是想这样问的，但是问不出口。

格策眼睛里的光芒暗了下去。“原来是这样，”他有些慌乱地点着头，双手不自觉地攥紧了手里的纸袋子，“我知道了。”

那一刻罗伊斯几乎心如刀绞，但他咬着牙，强迫自己不去看格策的眼睛。他需要确信，当年事不是欺骗、不是背叛。否则他没法放任自己再去爱那个眉眼弯弯的小男孩，即使不能再爱他会让自己心碎。

“我会给你一个解释。”格策深吸了口气调整自己，然后说，“给我两天时间，我会把证据准备好。两天之后见，罗伊斯先生。”

他公事公办地伸出手，罗伊斯迟疑片刻，终于还是和他握了握。格策最后点了点头，转身走过拐角，离开了。

 

“想听我的意见吗？”戈麦斯挪动了一下斜靠在罗伊斯工作台上的屁股，还没等对方回答就径直说道，“要我说，你就是个混蛋。”

“谢了。”罗伊斯无精打采地靠在椅背上，朝他挥了下手，“你的意见还真是一如往常地没什么用。”

戈麦斯闻言伸开两条长腿，站起身来。“我不明白，既然你还爱他，干嘛要这么折腾自己？依我看，他明明也对你旧情难忘，不然不会急着撇清和博阿滕的关系，不是吗？”

“你不明白。”罗伊斯摇了摇头。

“我不明白？”戈麦斯被逗笑了，“我，不明白？哥们儿，你不会刚好把我的情史忘得一干二净了吧？”

罗伊斯抬起头看着他：“那些你是认真的吗？你对他们有过对托马斯用心的一半，甚至三分之一吗？”

“那倒是。”戈麦斯嘀咕了一声。

“你看，这就是问题。”罗伊斯向他指出，“如果你对一个人是真心的，你就会分外在意和他有关的一切，也就不会让任何可能在今后影响你们的矛盾遗留下去。对于我和马里奥来说，当年的事情就像一颗定时炸弹。如果我现在不把它解决，它只会在今后源源不断地引起矛盾、争吵，最终把我们之间的感情消磨得一干二净。这样说你能明白吗？”

“我的天，你什么时候变成情感专家了？”戈麦斯难以置信地瞪大双眼，“不过，我还是有一点不明白，你干嘛对他撒谎？”

罗伊斯疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气说：“在得到结果之前，我不想给我们过多的希望。”

“你知道吗？有时候你真是挺可怕的。”戈麦斯愣了片刻，最后说。他在罗伊斯肩膀上重重拍了两下，转身走出了办公室大门。

罗伊斯目送他的身影消失在玻璃门后面，转回头的时候视线落在了电脑旁的一个小盒子上。那是他本打算送给格策的出院礼物，是他本应在十年之前就送出手的。而时间逡巡而逝，直到今天，他仍然没能兑现当年的承诺。

他抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟。

还有三十个小时，他对自己说。三十个小时之后，一切都会有答案。


	9. Chapter 9

凌晨五点，罗伊斯毫无征兆地醒来。

他翻了个身，床头柜上的透明电子钟尽职尽责地显示着日期。就是今天了，他在心里对自己说。

昨天下班前，他接到格策打来的电话，询问他是否需要更改约定的日期，毕竟那天他们只是个口头约定，也需要正式地确认一下。罗伊斯查了自己的日程，告诉格策时间可以，于是他们约在了第二天下班后，为了方便谈话，地点定在了一家以环境清幽闻名的咖啡馆。

窗外的天还暗着，但此刻罗伊斯已经毫无睡意。他索性坐起身来，胡乱抓了件外套披在肩上。床边扔着他的笔记本电脑，昨晚他还没来得及做完那套方案就睡着了，电脑的屏幕黑着，显然进入了睡眠模式。罗伊斯敲击键盘输进一串密码解锁，发现电脑的余电岌岌可危，根本无法支撑他做完收尾工作。

他只好光着脚下床，试图在背包里找到电源线，但是却无功而返。停滞几秒之后，记忆总算开始工作，那根孤零零地躺在办公桌上的电源线浮现在他的脑海中。罗伊斯摇摇头，决定先把电脑关机，至于欠下的方案结尾，只能等上班之后再抽时间写完了。

经过这一折腾，罗伊斯也无法再回床上补眠，看看窗外渐凉的天色，他只好找出久未见光的晨跑装备，打算出门跑上几圈。

晨跑这个习惯其实是他还在上学时就有的。那个年纪的男孩，很少有对足球不感兴趣的，作为班级中最调皮捣蛋的几个学生之一，足球场简直就是罗伊斯释放多余精力的最佳场所。不过要想赢球，除了技巧之外还要有好的体力，因此每天的晨跑就成了他给自己的加练。与他志同道合的还有格策和许尔勒，他们三个也是因为一次晨跑才偶然聚到一起，慢慢成为最好的朋友的。

后来许尔勒远渡英伦，格策突然消失没了音讯，罗伊斯自己也跟着家人搬离了多特蒙德，只有这个习惯一直保持了下来，而它几乎成了他和旧友们的唯一羁绊。直到他几年前来到柏林，进入雷曼兄弟，才因为工作的关系将晨跑改为了室内健身。

罗伊斯将脑海中那些回忆推开，换好衣服来到楼下，暗自庆幸这几年自己的身材变化不大，否则如果连这套衣服都不能穿的话，今天早上也未免太倒霉了些。他深吸了一口清晨的空气，在原地做了几下拉伸运动，抬头看看四周，随意选择一个方向跑了起来。

 

“那我就先走了。”罗伊斯按下电脑的关机键，转过头对戈麦斯说。后者朝他做了个手势，表示不用担心。“不就是你那个方案嘛，小菜一碟！”戈麦斯说着抛过来一把钥匙，“开我的车去吧，你的不是还在修？你总不能穿成这样去坐地铁吧？”他伸手指了指罗伊斯的那套显得格外隆重的行头。

“我这身怎么了？”

“没问题啊，特别好，特别像——”戈麦斯故意挑着眉说，“去约会！”

“不说话没人把你当哑巴。”罗伊斯毫不客气地奉送了一记白眼，拿着钥匙转身就走。关上办公室大门时，戈麦斯的声音仍然不屈不挠地从里面传出来：“祝你好运，哥们儿！”

与罗伊斯焦躁的心情相对应的，今天的电梯似乎格外缓慢，从一层到二十层简直像过了一个世纪。好在一声悦耳的提示音解救了他，向下的箭头亮起，电梯门打开，一个卷毛男青年兴致高昂地走了出来。

“嘿，马尔科！”青年咧着嘴露出个灿烂的微笑，顺手在他肩膀上拍了一下。

“托马斯。”罗伊斯简单地朝他点点头，发现电梯门有关上的趋势，赶紧眼疾手快地按住了下行键。

“前两天真的挺抱歉的，我实在忙得抽不开身，开了一天会我脑袋都要大了！” 穆勒说着一把抓住罗伊斯空闲的那只手，不住地道歉，“实在对不住！难为你还专程跑了一趟帮我送东西……”

“都是小事。”罗伊斯忙说，试图把手抽出来，但穆勒抓得太紧了。他往办公室里看了看，正好看见戈麦斯在朝他挥手吸引注意，于是赶紧转移话题。“对了，你是来找马里奥的吧？他就在里面，你可以拿我的椅子过去坐。”

“对对对，你不说我都忘了正事了！”穆勒一拍脑袋，总算松开了罗伊斯。他转身拉开办公室的玻璃门，又想起来什么似的回过头来。“对了，你知不知道马里奥——”他小声说，突然一缩脖子，把后半句话咽了回去，“算了，当我没问……祝你今天一切顺利！”

他走进办公室，把一头雾水的罗伊斯留在外面。

这个穆勒怎么神神秘秘的？他和戈麦斯有什么问题不能当面说，非得要来问他？罗伊斯摇摇头走进电梯，总算止住了关门超时引起的那阵蜂鸣声。

这个疑问在他的脑海中没有存在多久。当他坐进车里，试图在晚高峰中找到一条相对快速的路线时，已经没有多少精力可以分神去想它了，更何况，他今天还有更重要的事情要做。然而当他抵达约定地点，却发现门口停着一辆警车，霍尔特比正站在车外时，他还是发觉出了一丝异常。

罗伊斯停好车，注意到霍尔特比正明白无误地看着自己，赶忙上前打招呼。“刘易斯，你怎么在这儿？有任务？”

“我们在等你。”霍尔特比言简意赅地回答。

“你们？”

霍尔特比伸手指了指咖啡店的窗户，窗边的座位上坐着许尔勒，格策没在旁边。罗伊斯的心突然往下一沉。“发生什么事了？”

“进去再说吧。”霍尔特比叹了口气，把罗伊斯引进店里。

许尔勒神情严肃地坐在一张椅子上，面前是一杯几乎没动的咖啡。他的两道白眉毛紧锁着，这让他看上去更不符合他的实际年龄了。罗伊斯觉出气氛不对，一刻也没耽搁，在许尔勒对面径直坐下，霍尔特比则坐在了许尔勒身边。

“怎么了？”罗伊斯问。

许尔勒看着罗伊斯半天，最后叹了口气，说：“马里奥要走了。”

“你说什么？”罗伊斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。眼前的情形像极了旧日重现，就像他的过去只是一场滑稽的梦，那十年时间根本就没有存在过一样。十年前突然的音讯全无让他措手不及，而今天，就在他以为他终于能得到答案，就在他以为他能重新开始的时候，格策居然又一次地选择了离开！

“马里奥要走了。”许尔勒皱着眉重复了一遍，这次罗伊斯终于听出了其中的重点。

“要？”他眨了眨眼，努力让自己冷静下来，“这是什么意思？”

“他刚接到紧急通知，必须要去美国。”许尔勒边说边观察着罗伊斯的反应，“是今晚的飞机。”

“这么急？”罗伊斯明显地愣了一下，“那他完全可以打个电话告诉我，我们可以迟一些再谈，等他从美国——”

“马尔科，这就是为什么我要在这等你。”许尔勒打断了他，以一种不容插嘴的严肃语气，“你必须得知道这一点，他也许……不，是很有可能，没法活着回来。”

“你说什么？”罗伊斯本能地再一次地问道。这时震惊已经不足以形容他了，他只觉得脑中嗡地一声炸开了，有一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，连许尔勒接下来说的话都没能听见。

“马尔科，你听到我说话了吗？马尔科？”许尔勒伸出手在罗伊斯的胳膊上使劲拍了几下，这才成功让他的目光聚焦。

“对不起，你刚才说什么？”罗伊斯再开口时，声音都有些不像他了。。

许尔勒接过霍尔特比拿来的一杯水，递给罗伊斯，示意他先喝口水冷静一下。罗伊斯接过水杯，拼命控制着发抖的手，才没让水从杯子中洒出来。他喝了一口。

许尔勒这才继续开口：“十年前，马里奥被查出患有一种罕见的血液疾病。这种病在当时没有治愈的方法，只能通过不停地换血维持生命，每换一次血大概只能够维持三个月。他发病太突然，没法通知任何人，当即就被转往美国的医院进行治疗，他的父母也立即跟着去了美国。”

“可是，为什么当时我们一点消息都没听到？”

“大概他的父母不希望这件事被传开吧，这对于他们家来说可以算是毁灭性的打击了。”许尔勒拿起咖啡喝了一口，继续说，“大概七八年前，我刚在伦敦完成后两年的学业，我收到了马里奥的来信。信里面详细说了他的病情和近况，他向我问起你，但那时你已经不在多特蒙德了。我们都给你写过信也打过电话，但联系不上你。”

“我搬去了艾伦，那里的通信不是太发达。”罗伊斯说。

许尔勒点了点头。“我们那时候就靠书信和电话联系。对于马里奥来说，每次换血都会有生命危险，但他都挺了过来。就这样过了几年，针对他病症的药物终于问世，他才得以在药物的辅助下，重新回归正常人的生活。”

罗伊斯看着许尔勒，半晌没有开口。这个真相太苦涩了。他曾经设想过无数可能，但是从来没想过这一种。他不知道格策是怎么挺过那些治疗的，那其中的每一次都有可能要了他的命！事实上，前阵子在那个工厂里的相遇，罗伊斯还能见到活着的他，这已经可以被看作是一种奇迹了……

“经历过那些折磨之后，我们都以为他终于安全了，可以照常生活了。但是——”

“复发了，是吗？”罗伊斯盯着许尔勒的眼睛问。

许尔勒缓缓地点了点头。“他出院之后，他在美国的主治医生听说了这件事，让他把检查结果邮寄过去。今天刚刚收到那边的通知，说他的情况不是太好，必须马上回美国接受治疗。而且现在据说是有一种新型的药物，但是还没有被真正投入市场，如果用了，有一半的几率能够彻底治愈……”

“他答应了。”罗伊斯低头握着手里的水杯，语气中再没有疑问。

“是。”许尔勒回答，“所以我今天来，不光是告诉你当年的事，还希望你无论如何都去送送他……尽管他不希望我这样做。”

“这个笨蛋。”罗伊斯不得不用手捂住双眼，才没让那些不断涌出的眼泪被人看见。这个固执的笨蛋！难道他能再一次毫不知情地让他离开，然后独自怨恨他一生吗？不，他不会让那个小圆脸称心如意的！他偏要去见他，偏要陪在他身边，让他这一辈子也不可能再甩掉！

“我们还有多长时间？”罗伊斯吸吸鼻涕，用力揉了揉眼睛，问许尔勒。

“这也是安德烈找我来的目的。”霍尔特比站起身说，“飞机七点半起飞，我们还有四十五分钟。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 全文完结啦，谢谢一直以来看文的大家！情人节快乐！

格策停住脚步。

他回头看着稍远处高悬的显示屏，那上面不停地滚动着航班信息。今天晚上飞纽约的飞机有四五班，而他的是其中最早的那一个。

格策站在那里，看向过去的自己。那里站着一个稍显苍白的男青年，背着他大大的双肩背包，十几年来第一次在没有父母的陪同下独自到达一个目的地。几年之前他回到德国，怀揣着的是面对新生活的喜悦。那时候他真的以为自己赢得了那场和死神赛跑的游戏，之后的人生将是一片坦途。

然而他忘了，上帝从来都算不上公平。

先是求职的艰辛，没有大学文凭的他可以说是处处碰壁，自学得再多似乎也毫无用处，直到安德烈将他的文章推荐给菲利普·拉姆——焦点传媒的董事，他才真正拥有了一份工作。然后是绑架案，如果不是莱万警官及时赶到，他很可能直接死于爱德华的刀锋，根本不可能再活着去经历其他的痛苦。之后就是罗伊斯——一个格策最在乎，却也最无法面对的人，他不知道要怎么开口去解释当年的不辞而别，更不知道要如何才能将这横亘的十年找补回来，让他和罗伊斯的关系回到从前。“一个老朋友”，这就是罗伊斯给他的答案，那几乎让格策心碎。那阵恶狠狠的疼痛从心口一直蔓延到指尖，直到他的双手都开始不住地发抖，尖锐的痛感提醒着他，这明明就是意料之中的答案，而他活该得到它。

而最后，就是他的病情。今天下午他接到詹姆斯医生打来的国际长途，这位主治医生带给他一个好消息和一个坏消息。坏消息是他的病情已经有复发的迹象，好消息则是，几年前开始研究的药物已经成型，还没有投入市场，但是有一半的几率能够完全治愈。

格策几乎是毫不犹豫地做了决定。尽管他知道另一半的几率是失去生命，但他还是选择了尝试，因为他这不长的一生，实在是拖累了太多人，他心怀愧疚。如果成功，他就能够彻底回归正常人的生活，然后把这十年间所欠下的，用自己的行动一一弥补。如果失败，他也就不会再拖累他人，他的父母、朋友就都能够从日复一日的痛苦中解脱出来，过他们自己的人生。

但是他还是有一丝遗憾，为无法亲口对罗伊斯解释当年的误会。所以他打给了许尔勒，请这位至交好友代为转达他欠下的那个解释，并且再三强调要在他已经离开德国之后。他不想再把罗伊斯卷进来了，如果说这个世界上，他最不希望看到谁难过，那个人一定是马尔科·罗伊斯。

登机广播响起，格策回过神来，最后检查了一遍他少得可怜的行李。他将护照和机票拿在手里，朝登机口走去。

 

“前面好像堵车了。”许尔勒把头从车窗外面拿回来，语气有些焦躁。他们正好停在了一条路的正中间，前面是一眼望不到头的汽车长龙，后面的车仍在源源不断地驶来。“怎么办？”他转过头问。

一旁的副驾驶上，霍尔特比正神情严肃地盯着自己的电脑屏幕，没有立刻接话。他调出一个监控界面，双手在键盘上敲击出一串串的命令字符，几秒钟之后，界面上出现了一条可供选择的新路径。“帮我打个电话，”他把自己的手机扔给罗伊斯，“找一下亚当，就在A开头的里面。”

罗伊斯接过手机，打开通讯录，发现里面只有一个叫亚当的。“亚当·绍洛伊？”霍尔特比点点头，眼睛仍然盯着电脑，罗伊斯按下了通话键。电话响了几声之后通了，许尔勒伸手接过电话，放到霍尔特比耳边。

“喂，亚当？”霍尔特比将刚才的窗口放在屏幕左边，同时又打开了另一个窗口，那上面密密麻麻地排布着柏林市内的信号灯。“我需要在二十分钟之内赶到泰格尔机场，111国道现在堵车很严重，我准备穿到伯诺尔大街上，从后面绕过去。”许尔勒用一只手扶着手机，确保它不会从霍尔特比的耳边掉下来，又不会妨碍这位正在工作的技术人员。“一会我需要进入系统调整一下那附近的信号灯，你帮我把日志从系统里删除……对，就是那个ip，谢了。”他点了下头，示意许尔勒挂掉电话。

“现在，想办法调个头，我们从这条路穿过去，直接插到伯诺尔大街。”霍尔特比把电脑转了个朝向，指着那条被标成绿色的线路对许尔勒说。许尔勒点点头，当即发动汽车，挂上倒挡，一脚油门踩了下去。罗伊斯忙把窗户摇下来，探出身去向后面的车做手势，示意他们赶快避让。

幸亏有霍尔特比，之后的路途中他们一路绿灯，到达机场时距离七点半还有十七分钟。许尔勒把钥匙留在车上，和罗伊斯一起下车飞奔，他们来到候机厅时，刚好听到响起的登机广播。“乘坐柏林航空公司AB6450次航班的旅客请注意，您乘坐的航班已经请旅客们登机了……”

“AB6450？是不是马里奥坐的那班？”罗伊斯急忙问道。

许尔勒迅速点头，他们简短地对视了一眼，立即拔腿就跑。

 

“马里奥·格策先生请注意，马里奥·格策先生请注意……”

听到广播念出自己名字的时候，格策被吓了一跳。他下意识地看了一眼手中的机票——AB6450，和登机口显示屏上的一模一样。

“……马里奥·格策先生，您的朋友正在安检口等您。请您听到广播后速来11号安检口，您的朋友十分焦急。”

朋友？安检口？难道许尔勒有什么急事找他？可为什么不直接打电话呢？

格策一头雾水。此时他前面只有三个人了，但他还是决定过去看一眼。既然能让许尔勒不得不广播找人，那说明事情真的非常紧急。

他上前和工作人员道歉并说明了情况，保证自己速去速回，不耽误飞机的起飞时间。工作人员勉为其难地答应了他，格策将自己的行李留在登机口，快步跑向11号安检口。

安检口有一个大大的玻璃屏障，在那后面是正在查验证件和机票的工作人员，旁边是一小队等候验票的旅客，他们正用疑惑的目光看向他。格策不能怪他们，毕竟不是天天有人想从安检口里面出来的。

“马里奥！”有人大喊了一声。格策伸长脖子去看，发现人群中有一个金色头发的脑袋。不会错的，那声音是罗伊斯。

“马里奥！”他又喊了一声，排队的游客们纷纷循声转过身去，罗伊斯趁机从人群中挤了过来。

“马尔科？”格策也大声喊着回应，“你怎么到这儿来了？”他们中间隔着那道玻璃屏障，隔着整个安检通道，如果不喊出来，对方是没法听清他的。在罗伊斯身后，许尔勒也出现了。这下不用罗伊斯回答了，格策可以确定，是许尔勒带他来的，而且他肯定也知道了事情的全部。

虽然清楚许尔勒的用意，但这样做只会给罗伊斯平添烦恼。因为就连格策自己，都无法确定他是否还能回到德国，再看一眼自己的家乡。他把一只手放在玻璃墙上，似乎这样就能穿过那道透明的屏障，到罗伊斯身边去。那张脸还是那么好看，格策心想，就像他第一次在晨跑时遇到的一样。

十三年前的晨光洒下来，落在两个男孩的肩头，仿佛整个多特蒙德的早晨因他们的相遇而苏醒。长长的街道上留下过欢声笑语，留下过他们播放的音乐，留下过属于青春和夏日的记忆。

时光飞逝，而命运向来无情。

“回去吧。”他轻声说，努力控制着自己的泪水。他往玻璃那边看了一眼，转过身准备离开。

“马里奥！”罗伊斯的喊声从身后传来，“马里奥……Sunny！”

格策愣住了，那是一个他十年都没有听到过的单词，一个他以为再也不会从罗伊斯口中听到的名字。他回过身去，发现罗伊斯正在试图摆脱拦住他的工作人员，想要不顾一切地冲进安检口来。看到格策转过身，罗伊斯停止了挣扎，站在原地。

“我爱你，Sunny！”罗伊斯突然大喊出声。周围人纷纷朝他投去了惊诧的目光，而他丝毫不顾。

就在格策能意识到之前，眼泪已经夺眶而出。这是个他曾经奢望的答案，也是能将他从地狱中拯救出来的答案。在十年间的所有黑暗中，在他那些最珍贵的宝物——他深藏的记忆之中，只有马尔科·罗伊斯就是他光明，是他的信念。现在，他即将再次回到战场，而这一次，他拥有了最坚硬的铠甲，即使是死神也无法将它刺穿。

“我也爱你，”他把手放回到玻璃墙上，嘴唇颤抖着，喉咙中的酸涩让他开口艰难，但他不想放弃。“我也爱你，马尔科……我也爱你……马尔科，我爱你！”最后一句，他不得不使出全身的力气，才让这句话清晰地穿透玻璃，到达了罗伊斯的耳边。

罗伊斯笑了，那个标志性的笑容就像格策记忆中的一样，阳光明媚，春暖花开。“我不会再让你离开了，也不会让你一个人承受那些。”他眼神坚定地说，“Sunny，等着我！”

格策笑着抹了把眼泪，拼命地点头。他朝他挥了挥手，重新往登机口走去。

耳边响起最后一次登机广播。

他会回到这里，再一次地。

现在的他坚信着。

 

一年后，柏林泰格尔机场。

“居然晚点了半个小时？我的天，土耳其航空现在已经这么不靠谱了吗？他们是在伊斯坦布尔转机，又不是飞去了南极！”穆勒一只脚搭在栏杆上，盯着到达航班的显示屏，不满地嘟嘟囔囔，“要是我就不选中转的，直接坐柏林航空直飞回来，顶多八个小时就到了，还是空客330呢，坐着多舒服！”

“再舒服的飞机坐上八个小时也难受啊。”戈麦斯哭笑不得地揉了揉穆勒的头发，安慰他，“再等一等吧，起飞之前马尔科发信息过来，说马里奥在伊斯坦布尔帮你带了点心。”

“哦，那好吧。”穆勒换了一只脚踩着，勉为其难地说，“看在马里奥的份儿上。”

“我该谢谢你给我的面子？”戈麦斯趁机开了个玩笑，成功把穆勒给逗笑了。

“幸亏晚点了，不然我们就要迟到了。”许尔勒笑着说，他刚刚才赶到。

“有刘易斯你都会晚到！”穆勒夸张地揶揄他，伸出手和许尔勒拥抱了一下，“好久不见，安德烈！”

“好久不见。”许尔勒顺手在他背上拍了两下。

“我也不能老是黑进自家系统，不然亚当就要找我算账了。”霍尔特比也过来了，和穆勒、戈麦斯一一握手，“还有几分钟降落？”

“大概还有五六分钟。”戈麦斯看了一眼航班进港信息，回答说。

“热罗姆他们呢？”许尔勒问。

“他要先去接罗伯特下班，之后才能过来。”穆勒朝门外努了努嘴，“我猜约书亚和塞巴斯也会一起过来，路上这么堵，他们开一辆车就够了。”

话音刚落，一黑一白两个身影就出现了。正如穆勒预料的那样，后面跟着基米西和罗德。

“晚上好。”基米西礼貌地打着招呼。

“抱歉，前辈！”罗德刚一走近就连忙向戈麦斯道歉，“我来晚了。”

还没等戈麦斯接话，穆勒就大大咧咧地揽住罗德的肩膀。“没事没事，这又不怪你。对吧？”他回头看向戈麦斯，后者笑而不语。穆勒得了个便宜，接着说道：“再说了，谁让咱们约书亚是跟着莱万警官干活儿呢？这个点能下班就已经是很给面子了！”

莱万没接话，面带微笑地看向穆勒，反倒是博阿滕在一旁哈哈大笑。“托马斯，可别怪我没提醒你，罗伯特可不像你认为的那么好惹。”他朝穆勒眨了眨眼睛，“你不会刚好忘了MoVida吧？”

话一出口，穆勒立刻吃了瘪，满脸通红地躲到戈麦斯身后去了。莱万满意地拍了拍博阿滕的肩膀，走上前去和霍尔特比打招呼。“嗨，刘易斯。引退生活过得怎么样？”

“闲得长草。”霍尔特比笑着说，目光在博阿滕身上转了一圈，“我是该祝贺你们进展神速？”

“彼此彼此，”莱万朝他眨眨眼，“也该祝贺你们好事将近？”

警察之间的交流方式让许尔勒觉得压力很大，他只得转而去问博阿滕：“你们俩什么时候搞上的？我怎么不知道？”

博阿滕回以一脸神秘：“你猜？”

许尔勒机智地转过头去看了看穆勒。“我猜托马斯肯定知道。”

“看来刘易斯对你影响很大。”博阿滕点点头表示赞赏，“逻辑分析能力长进了不少嘛。”

“他们落地了。”基米西出声说，指了指头顶上方的屏幕，那里TK12次航班的状态已经由delay变成了arrived。

出站口的人流逐渐多了起来，推着行李的乘客们走出通道，目光在栏杆外的人群中搜寻着，一旦找到了想见的人，笑容就会突然绽放在那些疲惫的脸庞上。机场里总是汇聚着各种各样的情感，人们在这里流泪、欢笑，分离、相聚……这里每天都发生着无数故事，其中的一些将至落幕，另一些即将开始。

而此刻，一个故事即将告一段落，并继续展开它新的篇章。

他们站在一排等在那里，直到看到两个期盼已久的身影从通道中走出，这让他们不由得都挺直了脊背。

金色头发的那个挂着他标志性的歪嘴微笑，而另一个，显然是被强迫着裹在一件厚大衣里，正顶着一脑袋的棕褐色乱毛朝他们露出灿烂的笑容。

这个笑容才对，安德烈·许尔勒在心里对自己说，然后第一个走上前去欢迎他的挚友。他像儿时那样一把抱住他们，由衷地说道。

“欢迎回家。”


End file.
